A Fluttering Heart
by DiezeL
Summary: Cho Chang and the Boy Who Lived...Before you walk, you crawl first...Before falling in love, you become friends first. RR
1. A Surprising Beat

Author Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own nor even hope to own HP and have no desires to copy JK Rowling's genius and magic.

Time Setting: Fifth year (No Umbridge, No Percy, and definitely no Fudge)

Spoilers: Books 1-4

Chapters 1-3 have been redone and re-uploaded because of updates.

"Beautiful. Graceful. Popular. Intelligent. A Ravenclaw. That is what she is," a girl recited enthusiastically.

Cho Chang smiled gently at the Ravenclaw girl's attempts at mocking her while they tread the Hogwarts Castle corridors in between classes. She wasn't sure if it would be wise to agree or disagree with those comments. Agreeing would mean arrogant vanity. Denial would be foolish humility. Either way, she won't win.

"That's enough you know...," she remarked with a slight giggle as the rounded a corner with three other Ravenclaw ladies. "Hurry up now. We don't want to be late for Professor Snape's Potions."

"Oh come on Cho! You know it's true! You're our poster-girl if there was ever such a thing!" Marietta remarked.

"Yeah and it's about time that you were made prefect. All the other girls envy you!"

Cho's lips pursed indignantly. "Come off it. That's not true! Let's leave the topic of Cho Chang already."

"You know...you're absolutely right!" another Ravenclaw girl with short hair stated.

"Thanks, Sam-"

"..All the girls envy you and all the guys want to go out with you!" And with this, Cho's three companions agreed in unison. "Wait…all except Christopher Landers. He's mine!"

Cho just sighed to herself. They're making her out as someone that she isn't, she thought_._ As she was about to refute the last statement hopelessly, they finally reached the door that led to Snape's dungeon classroom. 'Oh well, at least they'll stop already...'

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Potion's class flew by quite fast despite the fact that Snape took off points from Ravenclaw because a student's potion went far and beyond in vanishing a desk. The attempted vanishing potion acted like acid and ate through the desk instead. The Ravenclaw house was now fifty points behind Slytherin and seventy-five behind once again favored Gryffindor. 

Since today was Friday and Potions was the last class of the day Cho decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing and then tomorrow it will be off to Hogsmeade. As Cho gathered her belongings, she couldn't help but notice her earlier three companions already making their way towards her with very determine looks on their faces. 

'Oh great...another round...of...that...'

Cho was the wiser now, hurriedly gathered her things, and walked as fast as she could from her desk and out of the dungeons. She breathed a sigh of relief a few minutes later as she joyfully discovered that she has managed to lose her companions in her rush.

"Hm...," she quickly glanced outside from a window, "it's only half past noon. I still have time to grab quick lunch then hurry off to get some Charms homework done." She trotted the steps that led to the Ravenclaw house and nonchalantly said "Spring Showers," at which the gallant painting door swung open to give her access.

Cho promptly went straight to her quarters and dropped her school things. She grabbed a small bag, a few scrolls, a quill, and her Charms notes and left the room as abruptly as she arrived earlier.

Suddenly, she realized that the faint voices of her earlier three companions were soon echoing loud down the hall. Apparently, they still haven't given up on her and were still actively seeking Cho out. She then decided to make a few quick turns at another corridor and avoided the food hall altogether. 

"Now I wish I grabbed a fruit from mom's fruit basket. It looks like I'm going to have to pass on lunch today!" Cho made an exasperated sound and continued to walk the halls until she was outside the castle.

She walked purposely toward the lake, bundling her coat and scarf tighter against herself, hoping to find a good spot. A lone tree partially surrounded by several bushes caught her eye and after a few more quick glances around the area, she was able to make up her mind about the spot. There were several other students enjoying the sunny but cool outdoors but none really chanced the area she discovered by the lake.

She settled herself eagerly by the tree and took out a fresh scroll and quill. As she was reaching for her Charms book, a sudden indolent state overtook her and convinced her to forego homework. 

"It's such a nice and quiet day outside. Homework would have to wait till tonight." She stood by the lone tree and made herself content with just viewing the serenity of her surroundings. 

The lake sparkled magnificently under the sun. The birds sang tunes to complement the late autumn, early winter season. The wind blew gently, whispering soothingly against her ears. Snow would fall soon as the weather will change, she knew, and everything that she admired right now would then be covered in a blanket of magnificent white. She leaned back against the tree, crossing her arms over her chest. The tranquility she absorbed soothed her soul and invigorated her spirit, which was five months ago bitterly crushed by tragedy.

She has convinced herself that she would be okay. She had to be. Cho was still young and if Fate would have it, she still had a lot of life to live, regardless of dark days that seemed to be coming. Despite feeling that a huge part of her died when Cedric passed, she had to move on. It would not do her any good to dwell in the pain and waste away in a room forever. Cho knew that Cedric would not like it if she did that.

Half an hour later, a gentle voice roused her from her serene state and she slowly scanned her surroundings. Her gaze fell on a young man.

'It's him.' A tiny smile cautiously came about. She glanced at the source and realized that a slight blush was subtly coloring her cheeks soon after doing so. She sat there for moments, still hidden from his vision, watching him as he was engaged in a conversation with his friends. 'I wish I knew that they're talking about.' As soon as she thought of this, she felt her cheeks heat up more.

"Cho! We finally found you! So this is where you ran off to!" a girl's voice exclaimed.

"Yeah. Professor Flitwick was looking for you. He said he wanted to see if you wanted to take part in an inter-house project. Something weird about DADA," Samantha finished.

Cho, a bit miffed that her thoughts were rudely interrupted and having to divert her eyes from watching the young man, turned her head to her right and discovered that the three Ravenclaw friends she hid from earlier were soon happily advancing toward her.

This time, she had no chance to escape.

-TBC


	2. Her Beat

Author's Notes: All credit for the HP storyline and characters goes to the wonderfully gifted JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing some ingredients and throwing them in a blender for a different flavor. Much thanks to the early reviews I received. They are greatly appreciated and welcomed.

And now…on with the tale…And this is chapter two by the way…redux…

With an unfavorable expression, Cho swung her head to spy the young man she glanced earlier. To her dismay, he and his friends have gone back inside Hogwarts Castle. Disappointed, she sighed and moved from leaning against the tree and turned to her fellow Ravenclaw approaching her.

"Cho! You are not going to believe this!" Samanatha Connelly gleefully exclaimed as she and her two other companions finally reached Cho. Her long, blond hair swung freely behind her as she approached.

"Hm?" Cho replied, only half interested, and casually running her right hand through her shoulder length raven black hair.

Samantha, or Sam as she was affectionately called, grabbed Cho's left arm and exclaimed, "Somebody's got a crush on you! Somebody definitely worth it!"

The two other Ravenclaw girls with Samantha giggled delightedly.

To this, Cho could only remark "Uh huh…I'm sure…"

"Er…well…I mean..putting aside..Cedric's..Er…well you know…" Abigail Sommersby started to say. She suddenly found herself staring down at the ground, fidgeting, and not willing to finish her comment.

Cho ignored her comments. "…So which poor boy has decided to risk a crush on me?" Cho sarcastically asked.

Her friends hesitated a bit, noting her tone. She really didn't want to be here. She disliked even more her fellow housemates' attempts to set her up when the sixth year of schooling just started a few months back. And it wasn't even six months yet since Cedric passed.

Cho knew they meant well. They wanted to help her get over Cedric. His passing, which seemed so long ago, still haunted her, troubled her. She loved him, she was sure of that. Her first love. The endless tears that she shed for several weeks after his death were proof of that. Crying. Sobbing. Locking herself in her room. Crying again. Sobbing again. Locking herself in her room again.

Several friends visited her residence near Diagon Alley after that time, hoping to help her with her pain, hoping to help her with her grief. Her parents tried as much as they could to get her involved with daily activities: helping at the apothecary at Diagon Alley, visiting family and friends, and playing some quidditch.

Quidditch. A source of true joy and freedom for her, it was the game of quidditch that help her set her own mark at Hogwarts. Her remarkable Asian beauty aside, quidditch allowed her to show a side of herself which many people overlooked. Her tenacity. Her determination. Her strength. Her true self.

"Cho…we're sorry...we didn't' mean to-" Abigail began.

Shaking thoughts of the past and quidditch, Cho flashed a small smile at her friends and inquired "Hey…really…I'm fine. And I'll bite. Who's the poor chap I have captivated this time?"

The third Ravenclaw girl, Marietta Edgecombe spoke up excitedly. "Well…You might like this. He's a fellow Ravenclaw! That means he ought to have brains," Marietta giggled.

Cho supposed to herself 'Oh...I was hoping he'd be from-'

Marietta spoke up again. "He likes quidditch as well so that's two things you both have in common!"

'Great. I'm ecstatic," Cho sardonically thought.

"Now what are four lovely Ravenclaw ladies doing out here by the lake and hiding by a tree? Not up to any mischief I hope that it would cause our house to lose some points!" a young's man voice suddenly boomed.

All four Ravenclaw girls shifted their gazes to the source. A tall, brown haired man was approaching them steadily with hands clasped behind his back as if shielding or hiding something. All girls, except Cho, giggled shyly as the young fellow finally reached their destination. He immediately directed all his attention to Cho and brought his right hand from his back. A red rose was produced, offering itself to her as an obvious present.

Cho's right eyebrow shot up and she frowned slightly. 'Uh….okay…Do I really want to know?'

Sean Wright grinned from ear to ear as he presented the rose to the Asian girl. Around him, he faintly heard the three other Ravenclaw ladies make playful wooing noises. This only served to boost his confidence more.

Meanwhile, Cho tried her best to recover from Sean's little 'surprise.' A slight blush formed on her cheeks but she knew Sean did not cause it. It was rather caused by the embarrassment of being cooed and wooed in a very public place. Cho could only hope that the real object of her affection really went back inside Hogwarts Castle and silently prayed that there was no chance that he would discover this little unfolding scene.

Getting a little annoyed, Cho tried her best to summon a smile. "Um...Thanks Sean." She took the rose from him with great hesitation. She tried her best not to glare at her three so-called friends for this little setup. On second thought, glaring might be too kind. She probably was more tempted to play the role of a quidditch beater and hit every one of those heads quite hard with a bloody bludger. The latter thought made her smile more and as soon as she did, she wished that she hadn't done so because she was sure that Sean mistook that smile for something else.

Sean was soon blushing himself after seeing Cho's smile widen but tried to regain his composure quickly. "Well that went well. Now…Miss Chang…I know we haven't been very well acquainted with each other…even though we belong to the same house…"

'He better not…He better not…ask…,' Cho silently prayed.

"…I was hoping that you would like to go o—whoa!" Sean suddenly exclaimed as he took another step toward Cho. Near to the lake they were, he hardly noticed how soft and damp the ground was. He took a bad step and instantly felt himself slipping backwards. Arms flailing about, he yelped in surprise and felt himself landing against a person behind him.

"EEEK! Getoffme! Getoffme!" Samantha shrieked loudly. She found herself on her back with a very shocked Sean Wright on top of her. She struggled to push him off but found that squirming too hard made her much more uncomfortable, considering the embarrassing state that they ended up on.

Cho could not help but laugh as Abigail and Marietta tried to pull Sean off their fallen comrade. 'Serves them right. Oh jolly good. That really was funny!' she thought between fits of giggles and outright laughter. At the back of her head though, she had this nagging feeling that somebody cast a naughty little spell on Sean as he took a step toward her. Cho quickly turned her head around to spy for the culprit but could only make out a faint shape quickly making its way hurriedly back into castle. A very hasty retreat it was indeed. She strained her Seeker eyes more to try to identify the person that was quickly disappearing from her view.

Her eyes widened and the heart fluttered, but at the same time, she really did not want to hope.

'Harry?'

-TBC


	3. His Beat

Notes: All credit for the HP storyline and characters goes to the wonderfully gifted JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing some ingredients and throwing them in a blender for a different flavor. 

And now…on with the tale…Chapter three...redux...

_"Corruos Accidos!" _The target fell back on another girl. It seemed harmless enough.

The young man couldn't believe it as he recalled his earlier doing. What drove him to hit that tall fellow with such a spell earlier? Jealousy? No. It can't be. And he just learned about that spell too. Who know how soon he'd put it to use?

'I don't have feelings for her anymore, right?'

He thought about his actions over and over again. It was much better thinking about it rather than dwelling on the disaster known as Snape's Potions class. Sighing, he rounded the corner, and entered a corridor bustling with many other students. He noted a huge number of them were gathering around something with eagerness. As if it were a magnet, he soon found himself drawn to the source of the gathering and stood up on his toes to see above the other heads in front of him and discovered what the commotion was about.

_Event: Hogwarts Winter Solstice Ball_

_Date: Second Saturday of December_

_Attire: Formal Dress Robes_

Invitation: Fourth Years and Above

_Featured Bands: Wicked Sisters, Enchanted Voices_

'Another ball?'

The room was abuzz with excitement as students chattered about who they wanted to ask and go with, and what they were going to wear.

"I want to ask George!"

"Hm...I've sorta fancied Samantha from Ravenclaw for awhile now."

"There's Draco. But he's Slytherin and that Pansy girl is always with him"

"I want to go with McGonagall!" That certainly served well to catch some stares and induced plenty of muffled laughter.

Harry stood still affixed to the parchment against the wall detailing the ball. Does he want to go again this year? Well he's not required to, he thought, at least not like last year's ball during the TriWizard Tournament.

A few feet away, he faintly heard several young men laughing and jeering.

"Sean! This will be your chance! That is, unless you start loosing your footing and fall again," one of them chuckled.

"Hey that wasn't my fault! And it looked like Cho liked the rose and I made her laugh!"

'Did he say Cho?'

Harry narrowed his eyes and recognized Sean as the recipient of his earlier…mischief. It appears that he was still a bit soiled after falling onto Samantha and then to the ground. Although he really shouldn't, Harry couldn't help but grin and was somewhat pleased with himself for his earlier deed.

"Angelina! Angelina!" Fred's voice boomed. He zoomed past Harry to catch up to their Gryffindor teammate. "Do you want to go with me to the ball?"

Harry sighed and turned around to head back to the Gryffindor rooms. The ball would be a little over two weeks away—a few days to decide whether or not he wants to go and the rest of the time to figure out who he would want to go with.

"Hey Harry!" a familiar Weasley voice called out from behind him. Ron and Hermione were fast approaching him. "Another ball! Blimey! Well are you going?"

"I…don't know...We aren't required to do so…" he mumbled.

"Well Harry...this isn't like last year's ball. You aren't required to go with anyone if you're worried about that. You can just go by yourself," Hermione piped in.

"Yes well…Hermione…are you going with anyone?" asked Harry.

"Nobody has asked me yet and –"

"Hermione! I want you to go with me!"

Both Harry and Hermione turned to Ron who was beet-red after asking Hermione to the ball outright. The brown haired young lady also soon found herself blushing as well after Ron's outburst finally sank in.

"At least you asked early enough this time, Ron Weasley," she managed to stutter out. "And yes, even though it's not really the proper way to go about asking, I will go to the ball with you as your date."

'That leaves me with no one to really ask now. There's Ginny…but…' Harry thought to himself. Harry pondered on this as he walked with his two best friends back to the Gryffindor tower.

Cho's face kept popping in his mind as he tried to think of someone who he can ask to the ball. He can't ask her. Not after what happened last year. Cedric's dead and he blamed himself for it. Cho probably blamed him, he thought. Seeing her with her puffy red eyes in the Great Hall after everything that happened haunted him. He shouldn't blame himself, Dumbledore said, as did Hermione and Ron, though he soon found out that it was easier said than done. The looks he received left and right after coming back to Hogwarts said it all. The Ministry of Magic dubbed him pretty much insane so most of the magical world thought of him as such as well. Voldermort back, what a bunch of nonsense that would be, many of them would say. If it weren't for Ron and Hermione, he figured he would have a much harder time dealing with the stares people gave him or the whisperings going on about behind his back. Maybe he'd also start believing he was insane himself.

Thankfully, quidditch season is back. His excellent abilities to fly always elevated him above his troubles, his worries, and his insecurities. In the air, he is Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, not the Boy Who Lived. Up in the air, he wasn't known for his scar or his inexplicable relationships with the Dark Lord.

He looked outside and noted that there were at least two more hours left before sunset. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Hey you two, I'm going to head off and practice some quidditch moves while there's still some light left outside. Do you want to practice with me, Ron?"

"Sure! Oh...wait...I promised Fred and George that I'd test some new…stuff for them. I can't back out," Ron frowned. "I'm sorry, Harry. As much as I'd like to, those two would victimize me with their pranks if I backed out." Hermione coughed and giggled.

"Oh, that's alright, Ron. I guess I'm on my own. I'll see you both back at the Great Hall for dinner?"

"We'll save you a spot, Harry," Hermione said.

Half an hour later, Harry strode purposely toward the seemingly empty quidditch pitch. He paused and spent a few minutes just looking at the quidditch pitch. It stood alone, yet towering above its surroundings. Harry closed his eyes and imagined hearing the cheers and jeers of the spectators, the lively support from the Houses, the brooms that sped at alarmingly fast speeds, the grunts and cries of pain that the bludger would cause, the Seekers feinting to throw the other Seekers off, the Seekers chasing after the prized snitch, and then Madame Hooch's whistle signaling the end of the game. It was all music to him.

'If I never become an Auror, I'd hope to be at least a professional seeker,' he thought to himself.

He smiled and took a deep breath and continued on his way. As soon as he stepped into the field, he vaulted himself upward on his trusty Firebolt. Today was a good day to try a few tricks in preparation for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw.

'Cho.'

Harry suddenly stopped midair as thoughts of the Ravenclaw seeker entered his mind once again. Her dark, long hair. Her small, lithe figure. Her captivating eyes. Those same eyes, red and puffy last year and her tear-streaked face.

The Gryffindor boy shook his head in frustration, trying to shake the image from his troubled mind. "ARGH!" He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. "Think quidditch. Not Cho. Not last year." After one more resounding gasp for air, Harry dove down steeply all of a sudden and sped rapidly toward the ground. With about twenty feet of air left between him and the ground, he grasped his broomstick tightly and started to pull of the dive with all his strength. Determination written across his face, his muscles tensed and strained against the pressure. Like a crazed devil, he exerted plenty of strength as he tried to pull out, without a trace of fear or hesitation in his resolve.

Fifteen feet.

Ten feet.

Five feet.

Three feet.

A foot.

Success was rewarded to him as he pulled out of his dive, barely above a foot from the ground, and sped perpendicularly from his original diving angle and across the quidditch pitch, as if driven mad with unquenchable need for speed. His body ached from the strain caused by his inane stunt but he didn't care. He felt the rush again and forgot everything else. He and his broomstick were one. And this he repeated, over and over, at several locations on the field, ignoring the sweat that clung to his body and aches in his muscles.

Unbeknownst to the soaring Gryffindor seeker, the eyes that captivated him have been watching him silently for quite some time, semi-hidden behind a towering stand in the field. Full of admiration, disbelief, confusion, and something else she could not discern, her eyes followed his every move. Her presence undetected, she continued to watch Harry well into the sunset and quickly left to go back into Hogwarts Castle before he exited the quidditch pitch.

-TBC


	4. Thoughts on Love

Notes: All credit for the HP storyline and characters goes to the wonderfully gifted JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing some ingredients and throwing them in a blender for a different flavor. Above all else, I'd like to thank the reviewers. A source of inspiration and determination, you are so please keep those coming. Extra cheers for Bon and Lady Penguin as well. As requested, a little longer chapter (I was going to start making them longer anyway =) ). 

And now…on with the tale…

Harry decided to go ahead and shower first before proceeding to dinner. He worked himself harder today than any other day. His body definitely felt it. He felt limp and absolutely drained.

Once inside the castle, to his distaste, he found it difficult to avoid events surrounding the ball. Apparently, they wanted to make this one as important and as eventful as last year's. There was no holding back. Decorations on top of decorations, Christmas was just around the corner, but the ball made it even more exciting. 

On his way to Gryffindor tower, he unexpectedly chanced upon several ladies who seemed very interested in turning him into their date for the ball. The tall girl from last year loomed over him and scared him a bit again as she asked and was turned down again. He couldn't get away from her fast enough, it seems. He ended up making up some excuse that Professor McGonagall wanted to see him urgently. Several girls from Hufflepuff he never met before also braved to ask him. Then there were these two Ravenclaw girls who fancied double teaming him into making him both their dates. There was also the Gryffindor fourth year who thought it might be a good idea to jump him from a corner and surprise him into making her his date. She put up quite a fight but to no avail. And fancy that, a fifth year Slytherin girl wanted him to be her date as well. He didn't even want to dwell on that one too much.

"They've gone bloody mad! Aren't they supposed to be avoiding me because I'm crazy to think that Voldermort is back?" he loudly exasperated.

"Whether you like it or not, Harry, you turning into quite a girl-magnet," a familiar voice spoke. "How can they resist your charming self and the fact that you're the star seeker for Gryffindor?" she mused jokingly.

Harry turned to Hermione and said "Well, 'Mione, I don't really fancy all this so-called attention from these girls who look like ready to rip me to shreds if I refused them." He gave her an annoyed look. "Hey, I thought you and Ron were saving me a spot for dinner?"

"Well Ron is saving us both spots for dinner. I was stuck in the library doing some extra homework and lost track of time. I ran across Ron on my way back here and asked him to save two seats instead while I drop these off in our rooms."

Harry, finally noticing the stacks of books that Hermione was carrying, offered to take some and accompanied her back. Thankfully, the presence of Hermione at his side served well to deter future attempts by other girls to catch Harry Potter. They made it back to the Gryffindor common room without event and left likewise to meet Ron for dinner.

"So Harry, I've been hearing rumors here and there that you've found a date for the upcoming ball?" Ron asked as they sat down.

"Oh? Probably more like I've been stalked or hunted down," Harry replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Cho and several of her friends entering the Great Hall for dinner. 'I wish she'd jump at me around some corner and ask me.' Harry suddenly caught himself and found himself blushing at the thought. 'What am I thinking? Cho would never do that.'

"Still fancy her a little, don't you?" Hermione quietly asked. She was the only one who noticed Harry spying a look at the Ravenclaw seeker. Ron was busy familiarizing himself with a hefty chunk of turkey leg to notice.

"Er…Well…I don't know. I don't think so…And yet…" Harry stammered, blushing again.

Hermione couldn't help but snicker at her dark-haired friend, although she wasn't really sure what to make out of her friend's crush for Cho. She wanted him to be happy but she also can't help but worry for him so much. Unknown to anyone else (well all maybe except Rita Seeker), she's had a tiny crush on Harry since last year. She'd never have the courage to tell him of course but she couldn't help but recall the kiss she gave him on the cheek before departing from King's Cross. Despite the crush, she was quite content as Harry's female best friend. Besides, she's developed quite a 'stronger' crush on the youngest Weasley boy. Another thing she won't openly admit.

"Harry, the only way you'll find out is if you ask her to go to the ball with you," Hermione suggested. "And don't make excuses using last year's events to stop you. If anything, you and Cho need to talk about it because of Cedric. You can't keep blaming yourself over it. It wasn't your fault."

"Whchu tu tkin bot?" Ron interrupted, with a mouthful of turkey.

Hermione rolled her eyes on him. 'I like this boy but he needs lessons badly on etiquette and manners.' "Ron! That's disgusting! Swallow first! Anyway, nevermind what I said. It's not important," she gave Harry one last look. 'You and I will continue this conversation later.'

Harry noticed the look, shrugged, and proceeded to attack his dinner. When dinner was said and done, Hermione quickly pulled him on his sleeve.

"Hey Ron. You go on ahead. Harry and I need to discuss something."

"But why-"

"No buts. And it's got something to do with…uh…the ball," Hermione somewhat explained.

Ron frowned. He hated being left out but the look Hermione gave him was something you never want to see. He shrugged and turned away from them to head back to the Gryffindor rooms. Harry and Hermione watched as their other best friend's figure eventually disappeared down the hall.

"Let's talk in the library," Hermione whispered.

Harry knew better than to argue and just followed her without question. To be honest, he felt better about talking about..well..Cho…with Hermione compared to Ron. At least Hermione won't tease him or give him a hard time about it.

The library was practically empty. To make sure that nobody makes the wrong assumption about herself and Harry, Hermione urged him to remove a couple of Potions and Herbology books. She then led him to a pretty secluded table. The next student was about twenty feet away and was too engrossed in reading to notice Harry and Hermione. After setting their books down, Hermione wasted no time in questioning Harry.

"So…Do you mind telling me what's going on in that head of yours about Cho?"

The mere mention of her name caused a slight blush to creep up on Harry's face. He wished Hermione wasn't so direct about things. It made him feel pretty awkward especially since he's the one being questioned.

Doing his best to recover, he replied, "I really don't know, 'Mione. I mean part of me still gets butterflies in my stomach whenever I see her or maybe I think too much about her. And..well..," he hesitated for a bit, "Cho…is a very pretty girl and quite popular. And she's Ravenclaw's Seeker…"

Hermione made no sign of wanting to interrupt him. Harry was quite surprised. He half-expected her to say something now.

"Also, I sorta still feel guilty about Cedric-"

"You didn't kill him, Harry," she quickly interjected.

"Yes, well I pretty much sure led him to his death! I think I still like Cho but…," Harry's voice trailed off. He nervously looked around to make sure they weren't attracting any unwanted glances. "But I feel like a prat because I only like her cause she's pretty. We've hardly spoken to each other. I feel so shallow." He bowed his slightly.

"Harry, that's why you ought to ask her out. Maybe not that soon, but why not say hi or talk to her every now and then?"

"But 'Mione, not counting you, I've never really known how to talk to a girl. Much less Cho Chang."

"Quit making excuses, Harry Potter. Ok, why don't we try something? You're a Seeker too, Harry. You can use that to your advantage. If anything, you both can talk about quidditch and just take it from there."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but discovered that no words came out. He doesn't really know yet how he feels about Cho, much less even think about pursuing anything more than just a mere acquaintance with her. He thought about it for a moment and just groaned.

'Do I really want to do this? I have enough troubles as it is. A possible love life isn't exactly going to make things any easier.'

As if reading his mind, Hermione said, "There's nothing wrong with possibly falling in love, Harry. I think you, compared to most other people, deserve to have love in your life." She looked at him sadly, "You've been through a lot of things Harry. There's nothing wrong with wanting something like that for yourself, for wanting to be possibly loved as well. I know you're worried about Vo—Vol—Voldermort," she muttered, "but you can't put your life on hold because of him."

Harry ran his right hand thru his hair, lightly grazing the scar. He knew Hermione was right but still he could not shake the feeling that he could be putting others in danger if he ever dared to indulge himself in something like a crush, or even possibly find someone to love.

Hermione noticed the mixed emotions reflected by Harry's emerald eyes. He was in turmoil. The burden, the responsibility, the worries. His eyes revealed the conflicts all at once. Hermione could not help but feel sorry for him. Part of her wished she could take more of it to help him, but she can only do so much.

_SMACK!_

Harry's eyes widened. "OW! What'd you do that for?" rubbing the back of his head gently, quite irritated.

Hermione replaced the book she held back down on the table. A few people directed their gazes at the pair and frowned. Hermione pursed. "You were getting too serious or moody there for a minute, Mister Potter." She giggled.

"I certainly did not expect that from you, 'Mione," he fumed. "Okay, well I'll go to the ball at least. But that's it. I'm not going to ask Cho because it's just too awkward."

Hermione stood up and started piling the books. "Suit yourself, Harry. You know you're always welcome to join myself and Ron," she blushed a bit. "But think about asking someone at least so you won't be completely…alone. Whether or not it's Cho. Just ask any girl."

"I'll think about it, since you insist that I don't rain on Ron's and your parade," Hermione stuck her tongue at him, "but I won't make any promises." And he smiled. Genuinely.

"Good. Okay, it's getting late. It's about time we head back to rejoin Ron. Knowing him, he'd think we'd be up to something and leaving him out of it."

Harry nodded and followed the curly, brown-haired girl out of the library.

*****

"Oh this is so much fun! Another ball!" a light haired girl squealed.

"Sam! Did Robert ask you yet?" said another girl excitedly.

"Cho! Did Sean ask you? I overheard a couple of the boys earlier and they were egging him to ask you!"

The dark haired Seeker rolled her eyes in disgust. She has no desire whatsoever to go to the ball with that prat. Albeit, he's got the looks that many girls would swoon for, Cho won't be finding herself swooning for him anytime soon.

'He's a complete…a complete…bloke!'

"I'm not going to the ball."

And the squeals and the excitement ceased. Several pairs of eyes soon found themselves staring at Cho, shocked and surprised.

"And it has nothing to do with Cedric."

A hush.

"But -!"

"_No._"

"Cho-"

"_No._"

"Sean-"

"_Absolute no._"

Another girl opened her mouth but shut it quite as fast as she saw Cho's _endearing_ look.

"Cho, look, we're sorry. We know that you're still not ove-"

"Like I said, this has nothing to do with Cedric."

"Er…Right…Well…"

"I'm tired. I'm going to tuck in," she rose. Her friends knew better than to stop her. Cho Chang was upset and her eyes and her tone showed it. She left her friends and went up to her quarters. After entering her room, she couldn't help but release her exasperation in the empty room. She was frustrated. She was tired. Just for once, she wished she had an Invisibility Cloak. Getting away from all that exasperated her would be perfect.

'Too bad the bloody sun is down. I'd love to get some flying time around the quidditch pitch just about now.'

And then she remembered. This afternoon she was just going to do that.

Fly.

Instead, she spent her time watching Gryffindor's Seeker. Admired him she did as she hid behind a towering post. She knew he would never notice her anyway, judging by how possessed he was in the air. He pushed his body and his broom to the limits, his concentration was commendable and absolute. It was simply amazing to watch. Poetry in motion, she thought. There was no other way to describe that. How can you not help but admire that?

For the first time that night, Cho smiled. For awhile, she's had this admiration for the boy known as Harry Potter. Despite his remarkable feats off and on the field, he was still the quiet one. Never purposely drawing attention to himself, he exuded silent greatness. Before Cedric, Harry was the one who made her blush. He was the one who would make her stutter. He was the one that she could not help but think about.

She landed on her back on top of her bed and placed her hands at the back of her head. She looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and wondered.

Was it love? No. Love was when she was with Cedric. She knew Cedric and Cedric knew her, inside and out. She, on the other hand, could not be in love with Harry because she simply did not know him beyond what she saw on the outside. Sighing to herself, she knew that she was probably no better than the next girl who fawned over Harry because he was the Boy Who Lived, except she fawned over him because he was quietly admirable and was Gryffindor's star Seeker.

"Who are you, Harry Potter?" she asked aloud..

Before she could entertain more thoughts on the green-eyed boy, she heard her roommates climbing up the stairs and will soon be entering the bedroom. Rather than having to deal with them again, she quickly readied herself her bed and tucked herself in to sleep.

In her dreams, her thoughts on the boy with the scar continued on. There was a very faint smile discernable on her face.

-Fin (for now)


	5. Healing the Other

Author's Notes: All credit for the HP storyline and characters goes to the wonderfully gifted JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing some ingredients and throwing them in a blender for a different flavor. I would like to extend my unending thanks again to all my reviewers. Thy praises and jeers (if any) keep me inspired so please keep them coming.

And now on with the story...

The moon shadowed his face as he gazed outside. It was a solemn night. Not deadly quiet, but it was the calming sort. He sighed lightly as if any louder noise would disturb the tranquility. His four other friends whom he shared his quarters with were asleep soundly, especially Ron.

Harry chuckled a tiny bit. 'Ron's definitely soundly,' he thought. His best friend was snoring but nobody seemed to mind. They were all in blissful slumber. He, on the other hand, could find bliss only by passing time staring at the dark-blue night sky. He should be trying to sleep as well but today was Saturday. No classes. And there's a scheduled trip to Hogsmeade. 

'Dawn would come soon,' he thought. Soon, students would be up again bustling around but not with books and homework and tests and professors to think about. Normally, he wouldn't mind a trip to Hogsmeade, however today he needed to be alone again. Ron and Hermione would understand. They always did. He knew they would protest but his mind was made up.

He stood up from his place by the window and quietly got dressed. On a small piece of parchment he wrote,

_"Ron,_

_I won't be joining you and Hermione today to Hogsmeade. The Firebolt and I have another date with the quidditch pitch. Just pick me up some sweets and treats._

_Thanks,_

_Harry."_

Harry left the note by Ron's bedside and readied himself for his venture. Instead of exiting the usual way from the Gryffindor House, he went back up the window that he gazed out from earlier. He closed his eyes and raised his right hand out. "Accio Firebolt," he quietly said.

Mere seconds later, his trusty broom, the Firebolt, was soon in his grasp. Chancing a glance one more time at his sleeping friends, he mounted the broom without sound and soon sped off to the quidditch pitch. He ought to have that place again to himself this early, he thought.

It was amazing, that sensation of flying. The morning breeze and sunlight was soon creeping on him, beckoning him in his flight. The warmth it gave off was life-giving, sustaining. The sensation was uplifting and liberating. He gripped his Firebolt and leaned forward, attempting to encapsulate more of the Saturday morning that was giving him life, refreshing his soul. A new day, indeed.

Seven a.m.

There was plenty of time for him to enjoy the field once again. The privacy was something he needed much of. Lately, he felt that he could not get enough of it and this was the only place that offered him the best escape. A slight frown crept on his face though, as he realized with his Seeker eyes that the field was not as secluded as he had assumed. Someone else was engrossed in flight round about the field. 

'Who in Hogwarts would also be up at this hour?'

Curiosity got the better of him as it usually did and he found himself flying closer to determine who else fancied flying solo at this early time. On a Saturday.

Soon he found himself hesitating to get any closer as he was discovering who his quidditch pitch 'companion' was. 

Raven-black hair.

. . . . .Close.

Small, lithe figure.

. . . . .Closer.

Ravenclaw practice robes.

. . . . .Close enough.

Quite skillful at flying about on the broom.

. . . . .Too close.

Stop.

Transfixed as he was, he failed to realize that he was staring at her unapologetically. Harry did not remain unnoticed for long as the object of his fixation must have sensed his presence. She stopped midair and directed her gaze in his direction.

"Ha-?...Harry?...Is that you?" a feminine voice called out to him.

"I…Yes…Good morning…I'm sorry…I didn't know somebody else would be here," he stuttered, regaining his composure…or rather, he tried to regain it. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself onward on his Firebolt to lessen the distance between them more as he felt somewhat silly talking loudly to each other when there was nobody else around. 

"Oh, that's alright. I don't mind the company. It was too quiet anyway," she explained with a tiny smile.

He definitely couldn't stop himself. He knew he was smiling back. And in his stomach, he could have sworn there were maybe three butterflies fluttering about.

It was odd, but he found himself… cautiously elated.

*****

Sensing that she was no longer unaccompanied in the pitch, she stopped mid-flight and turned to where she sensed the other's presence. Cho's eyes widened when she recognized the figure on the Firebolt, looking at her.

"Speak of the devil…," she managed.

She really was not sure how she ought to feel when she caught Gryffindor's Seeker watching her. He seemed quite surprised, like he was caught doing something that he shouldn't be doing. Did she cause that, she wondered. Don't fancy yourself, she quickly chastised herself. Harry was just probably shocked to see someone else up at this unlikely hour.

Seven a.m.

Cho really did not plan on being here this early on a Saturday morning, but her broom and the quidditch pitch called out to her again. Since sleep eluded her for most of the night, she decided to not fight the urge to fly and discretely left her Ravenclaw quarters. Little did she know or expect that Harry Potter would become part of this unplanned 'date.'

Tentatively, she asked "Ha-?...Harry?...Is that you?"

"I…Yes…Good morning…I'm sorry…I didn't know somebody else would be here."

He flew closer to her location.

_Thump._

"Oh, that's alright. I don't mind the company. It was too quiet anyway," she managed with a small smile. '…too quiet anyway…' Was that all she can say? Yesterday, she spent most of the time before sun set watching him, undetected. A pang of guilt affected her, recalling her conduct, and caused a slight blush to creep on her face. 'Why in Merlin's name am I blushing?'

"Cho?"

_Beat. Beat._

"Oh…Sorry…Dazed out for a bit…Did you say something?" She swore under her breath. If she had a mirror in front of her right now, she was sure she looked quite flushed. 

'What is wrong with me!?'

Forcing herself to suddenly summon Cedric's image in her mind, she quelled her startling sensations.

_Cedric._

_ Beat._

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you would like to play around a little bit. You know…practice some feints and such, since we're both here?"

"Sure! That would be great," Cho piped. "But are you sure it would be alright for Gryffindor's star Seeker to be practicing with his average Ravenclaw counterpart?"

'He's laughing and it's addicting.'

"You, Cho Chang, are anything but average, if I may say so," his hearty chuckle rang.

'Stop. I shouldn't be laughing with him.'

'Right?'

Shaking her head, she decided to drop all these seemingly absurd thoughts about her companion. She forced her mind back onto the quidditch pitch. This time, she would be a participant, not a viewer. Frankly, Cho liked being a co-participant because it was quite more enjoyable. Harry led for several minutes, attempting numerous Seeker feints and Cho trailed not too far behind. His talent on the broom was not lost on her as she tried her best to keep up with him, tried her best to equal him. But she knew that no matter how hard she tried, at this time, at this level, at this pace, she could not even hope to do that. But that was okay with her. Because it was Gryffindor's famous Seeker.

About an hour and a half passed before they both conceded their practice and landed together near the middle of the field. When they were settled back on solid ground, Cho spied that the great Harry Potter was now greatly drenched with sweat.

'Quite a workout indeed.'

"It appears that Ravenclaw has been holding out on Gryffindor, Miss Chang," he amusingly asked.

She laughed. "Oh really, Mister Potter? I doubt that my person hardly kept up with you at all and if I'm not mistaken, Mister Potter did some holding back up there himself so the lady won't feel so inadequate."

"Now that would be an insult, wouldn't it?"

Cho shook her head. Harry was an amazingly easy person to talk to. 'Down to earth. I need to remember that. What else is there to know about the Boy Who Lived?'

8:45 a.m.

"..Ah…Well…That was a great workout though, wasn't it?" cautiously he asked.

"Um..Yes..Absolutely…Although, I believe it would be best that we keep this between ourselves. I don't believe the rest of our teammates would be too pleased with this…encounter."

He smiled and so did she. Keeping it as a secret rendezvous between the two of them seemed very intriguing indeed. He understood the need for it. Harry was pleased to have shared this morning with her but now he was somewhat disappointed that it was about to end.

"Er…I guess we ought to get back now since we're done…Right?" he said as he finished gulping water from a water fountain near a quidditch field shed.

"Harry…Do you need to get…I mean…Well…I brought some breakfast…and it's not much..but…," she took deep breath, "I would really like it if you…I mean…" she gathered herself, "Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

The green-eyed boy was speechless. His eyebrows arched up in surprise and his mouth hung slightly open. Then he realized that his shock must have been written on his face because Cho colored. To his embarrassment, he quickly recovered his wits about him.

"I…," he stuttered, "…You don't mind?"

"Actually, no, I don't mind at all. It's the least I could do since you accompanied me this morning," she colored more.

"But…I…"

"Really, Harry….Please?" She was sure that she was as red as a tomato now. 'Please say yes,' she quietly pleaded.

"Well then, I shall be a gentleman and accept the lady's offer, only because she insists," Harry smirked.

"Touché, Mister Potter," she amusingly returned. "There is no need for you to be smart about it." Cho stuck her tongue out at him.

They located a convenient place up on a small hill on the grounds that boasted a breathtaking view of Hogwarts Castle. The blue skies were almost cloud free. Birds flew over them, singing, basking under the sun. The sun shone on them graciously as they enjoyed Cho's meager breakfast: four breakfast rolls, some slices of honey ham, slices of cheese bought from a bakery in Hogsmeade, and a flask full of pumpkin juice.

Harry was quite astonished that she had so much food. 'Not much food, huh?' "When did you find time to get all this stuff ready?"

"Um…well I woke up fairly early this morning and snuck into the kitchens. Several of the house-elves were more than happy to help me out."

As they enjoyed breakfast, they found more and more things to talk about aside from house-elves. They were wagering against each other on the upcoming quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They both expressed their dislike for Snape and his Potions class. The strategized on several Seeker feints on the field. They even found themselves talking about Hermione's S.P.E.W.

Harry discovered that Cho, like a curly-haired girl he knew fairly well, enjoyed burying her nose in a book if time permitting. Cho's father is an avid quidditch fan and he was the reason why she was able to go to last year's World Cup. She wouldn't have minded being sorted into Gryffindor but her family's history dictated that she was more suited for Ravenclaw. She was also the first female in a hundred years to earn the position of Seeker for the Ravenclaw House.

Cho Chang also found herself more educated in the subject known as Harry Potter. Harry disclosed how his 'natural talent' for flying was _accidentally _discovered by Professor McGonagall and that it led to him being Gryffindor's youngest Seeker in nearly a century. He also told her, with great reluctance, about some of his misadventures caught by Snape. Other than that, his real passion was quidditch and that nothing else really fancied him. Cho noticed how he avoided talking about his happenings with Voldermort, his parents, or last year's Tri-Wizard Tournament.

_Cedric_.

The thought of him arrested her heart. She's not over him completely, this she knew. And being with Harry right now, laughing with him, getting to know him, made her feel slightly guilty. To get past the hurt, to start moving forward again, to learn to let go, she knew she had to talk to Harry about him. She had to let it out.

Cho took a deep breath. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

That very instant, he froze. He recognized the change in her face, her tone of voice. She was going to ask him about Cedric. And it was inescapable, unavoidable. And he expected it, although halfheartedly. He wanted to, he wished to say no.

"Sure, Cho…Anything…"

"I…About…last year…The last test…Cedric…How…." She couldn't help it. She knew that tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't want to ask him but he was the only one who could give her answers, the only one who can give her real peace. Harry was the only one who could tell her what happened.

She was suddenly taken aback when he took her right hand in his and gently squeezed. She gave him a questioning look but did not withdraw her hand. It was warm and reassuring.

"What do you want to know?"

He was going to tell her what she needed to know. He owed her that much since he was the reason that Cedric was gone. Although Hermione has often scolded him for thinking as such, he could not help himself. It was the burden of being Harry Potter.

"Please…Just tell me…What happened…," she pleaded.

With a deep sigh, he squeezed her hand one more time before letting go. He got up from where he was seated and moved a couple steps away from her, and stared upward in the sky, as if searching. For a moment, Cho thought that he was going away, that he was going to leave instead of answering here. But his voice came out almost like a whisper.

"He had no chance. Voldermort gave him no chance. The only thing that Cedric was able to do was to look at his would-be killer. And that was it."

Harry closed his eyes, remembering that fateful day.  
"_Kill the spare_…That was the only thing said about Cedric…And then they just forgot about him. Only I mattered to Voldermort. And the blood…my blood…that will give him life," he paused. "I was so…out of it…It felt like a dream…No…It was a complete nightmare."

Cho could feel the pain in Harry's heart. It tore at her.

He opened his eyes and directed his gaze back down to the ground. "I am sorry to say that I can't tell you that he mentioned you. While I was battling with Voldermort" Cho flinched at the name "Cedric's soul, along with the souls of two other people dearest to me, came to my aid. Cedric seemed to have accepted his fate back then. And he didn't blame me, not even once. He helped me and the only thing that he asked for in return was that I go back to Hogwarts with his body so that his parents might be able to have a son to bury." His voice was cracking and tears were forming in his eyes.

Harry was falling. He was succumbing to the sadness that has followed him ever since the death of his parents. He was beginning to drown in the sorrow that his was alive at the expense of others. He was breaking down.

But she caught him. She got up, ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, letting her smaller frame sustain him. His sorrow came out, he couldn't control himself. The pain in his heart was too much. Nevertheless, she was there. Albeit shaken and affected herself, she held him, comforted him.

They were crying in each others arms. They were crying to let the pain that troubled them out of their hearts. Before, it was only Harry who suffered death. It was only he who had lost something precious, something valuable, something loved. Now there was also Cho who had lost something. She could not let him blame himself and she did not want him to carry a burden that was not his to bear.

Sinking to their knees, they both held on to each other for dear life. Under the bright morning sun, they let the tears run as they shared their sorrows. They were starting to heal, and they both knew this inside. Calling out to each other's pain, their hearts were beating as one. 

Harry was not alone.

And neither was Cho.

-Fin (for now)


	6. It's A Start

Author's Note: I would like to extend my apologies to my reader's for taking so much time before uploading the next chapter. Work has really been hectic this past week and I barely had time to write. Anyway, I'm trying to remedy that so hopefully it won't take another week or so before the next chapter goes up. I'd like to thank the people who have always given me feedback for my work. Your continued patronage, cheers, and even jeers keep me inspired in continuing this story. Someone mentioned the pace that I was working with on this story was not as...fast...compared to other stories. I must apologize. I like taking my time with this story and felt that rushing it might lessen the importance of the interesting feelings about affection and possibly love between these two characters. If it does bother many of you, please kindly let me know. I shall try my best to accommodate my readers.

PS: I almost forgot. Another reason for the delay with this chapter is because I have also been spending a good amount of time working on a new story.

Thanks for understanding.

Usual Disclaimer: All credit for the HP storyline and characters goes to and belongs to the wonderfully gifted JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing some ingredients and throwing them in a blender for a different flavor.

And now...on with the tale...

Harry suddenly awoke from his sleep and quickly surveyed his surroundings. As he tried to shift from his current position, he realized that there was something pinning him down on his left side. Taking a quick glance, he recognized Cho as the culprit as she was asleep on his left shoulder while his back was to a tree.

"What…?"

Harry's eyes widened for a moment. Not saying another word, he closed his eyes again and tried to recall earlier events. They were crying, grieving for their losses, releasing pent up tears. Then somehow, they fell asleep in the other's comfort, exhausted. He opened his eyes once more and looked up toward the sky. Judging from the sun's position, he guessed that it was maybe around noontime now, meaning he and Cho have been asleep for at least an hour.

He knew that their current position, although innocent enough, would seem quite compromising and embarrassing if someone else were to witness it, especially if they were of the house of Slytherin. But Harry did not have the heart to wake her up…at least, not just yet. She seemed so peacefully asleep by his left side and to wake her up might just disturb the calm that they are currently luxuriating in. Also, he sheepishly grinned, he thought that she was very pretty, watching her sleep so peacefully.

Logic soon overtook his opinion though as he thought that Cho would be embarrassed to be in this position with him anyway. He shifted slightly so that instead of having her head by his shoulder, he carefully lowered her head on the ground. Standing up, he worked to sort away some of the wrinkles from his clothes and fixed himself. Taking a deep breath, he kneeled back down and began to rouse his Ravenclaw companion.

"Cho..?" he shook her slightly. "Wake up. It's past noon and time for lunch…Cho?"

"Hm…" her eyes opened slowly and strained to focus against the sunlight. "Harry…What?" She shot up from the ground. "How long was I…I mean…"

Harry smiled. "Like I said, it look's like it's just past noon. So you weren't out for that long. But anyway, it's about time for lunch. Do you want to head back up to the castle?" He offered his hand.

"I…Yes…Sure," she took his hand cautiously. Harry gently helped her up from the ground and picked up both their brooms to take back. Cho soon found herself pondering over what happened earlier and blushed a little when she remembered that she feel asleep by him. She wanted to ask him but pride would not permit her to do so. Her reddened cheeks were embarrassing enough as they were.

Whether it was for lack of thought or just because of the sheer awkwardness of the situation, neither really spoke as they walked back to the castle. As soon as they made it to the main hall, they both said their goodbyes and departed for their respective house halls. Between them, there was an unspoken understanding that they had to keep their unplanned morning liaison a secret from everybody else at Hogwarts.

*****

The rest of the day flew by fast enough without event. Neither Harry nor Cho saw each other again and neither revealed Saturday's events to any of their friends. Sunday came and went, and just like how Saturday was for most of the day, it was without incident.

Then came Monday.

Harry and Ron were late for McGonagall's class. Again. Harry wheezed with great difficulty as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ron! I thought you said that you could get up earlier this time!" Harry impatiently mumbled. "Now look! We're both late! For McGonagall's class even!"

"I'm sorry Harry. I tried using that muggle alarm clock that I borrowed from Hermione. Apparently, you need to wind it up first. By hand too!"

"Well whatever did you expect, Ron!?"

They finally reached their classroom and very hesitantly walked in. Luck was not on their side though as the whole class stopped gave them plenty of embarrassing glances probably to last them for a week. McGonagall's back was still to them when they entered the classroom. As quietly as they could, they tiptoed to the nearest empty desk and did their best to get settled into class without catching the professor's attention.

"Ahem."

But of course, as often as it has happened to Harry so many times, Fate dictated otherwise.

"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley. Maybe I really ought to make one of you transfigure into a working alarm clock. Perhaps maybe then you'd both make it to class on time?" A severe stare fell on both on them.

Ron's voice meekly pierced the deafening silence that ensued. "I…We're sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."

"I certainly hope not. However, I must deduct five points for each of from Gryffindor for such tardiness. Thirty minutes late is clearly not acceptable behavior, Mister Weasley. And Mister Potter, do remember that even though you are Gryffindor's Seeker, you shall not receive special treatment. I expected more from both of you."

Sinking into his chair, Ron could only nod his head. Harry, in no better state than Ron, could only murmur his agreement. 'Better McGonagall than Snape. Anytime.' A few feet away, Malfoy's face had a maddeningly satisfied look.

Some time later, after meeting up with Hermione after class, the trio headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Lunch sounded so appealing to Harry now since he missed breakfast due to his morning tardiness. Unfortunately, just as they entered the hall, Malfoy took the liberty once again to take shots at the green-eyed Seeker.

"Oy Potter! McGonagall was right! You and Weasel boy there ought to learn how to transfigure into a working alarm clock. Maybe next time, one of you would—oomph!" Malfoy suddenly discovered his lips clamped together and his mouth wouldn't open. His eyes widened as his hands flew to his mouth, trying to pry them open. Crabbe and Goyle were gangly fussing over their leader.

Unknown to the trio, the Weasley twins were just behind them as they entered the Great Hall. George had a proud grin on his face after they turned to look, his wand out. "Finally shut his trap. And I must say Malfoy's definitely more tolerable when no ferret-like sounds come out from his ugly mouth." Laughter broke freely from the rest of the Gryffindor students in the Great Hall. Malfoy was soon noticed being rushed off by Crabbe and Goyle from the hall, assumingly to see Madam Pomfrey about his unclampable lips.

As they sat down on the table, Harry could not help but make some searching glances around the hall. Shyly, he hoped that Ron and Hermione would not take notice of him as he was looking for a certain Ravenclaw student. This weekend's encounter of sorts, to his knowledge, still remained as a secret from the rest of Hogwarts and he was glad that it stayed that way. Not that he was ashamed to have spent that time with Cho. However, he felt that the encounter only belonged to both of them. Nobody else needed to either know or inquire about it.

"Harry?"

A familiar voice caused him to spin his head so fast that he was sure he sprained it. Grimacing a bit, he turned a bit red when he realized that Cho was just right behind him.

"Um…Hello," he gave her a tiny smile.

Much to his great embarrassment, she returned his smile brightly. By now, he was so sure that everyone in the Great Hall had their eyes transfixed on both of them. He was definitely cursing Fate today. He was certain that Ron's and Hermione's eyes were boring onto him without mercy. Questions one after the other would soon be ringing in his ears endlessly once this encounter is done. If he can make it through this, that is.

"Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you about something."

Harry stood up slowly, worried that his legs might not hold him up properly as they felt quite wobbly. "Ah…Yes…Sure…Outside?" He let her lead him out from the hall and followed her into an empty hallway.

Glancing left and right, Cho made sure that nobody else was around before she finally spoke again. "I…I'm sorry about that. That was quite embarrassing and awkward, but I had no choice. I've been trying to get a chance to talk to you since Saturday but I guess I can't get much luck at finding you alone at all."

Finally regaining some composure, Harry felt relieved and…elated…in finding out that beautiful Ravenclaw Seeker was seeking him since then.

"Um…I guess…First and foremost, I wanted to thank you and apologize as well."

"Huh?" Harry had a blank stare on his face.

"I think…It was really…helpful that…well for me I think…that we had a chance to talk about last year…about Cedric." Harry was certain that her insides were shaking as she spoke. "I…can't even begin to imagine how it has been for you. To tell you the truth, I felt a bit selfish once I realized that I wasn't the only one grieving."

"Cho, you don't have to-"

"Harry, please let me finish. I need to get this out now before I lose my assurance." Harry took a deep breath and just nodded.

"I…It must have been awful for you. There were…rumors too...you know? About you and me. They sorta made this entire ordeal worse, but I'm not faulting you." Red was creeping up Harry's cheeks but he didn't interrupt her.

"What rumors?" Harry knew what those rumors were but he couldn't stop himself from asking anyway.

"I don't mean to get ahead of myself, but I heard that well…that youhadacrushonme," she hurriedly finished. "And…that…I know it's not true, but several Slytherin folk, especially Malfoy's group, kept on circulating rumors that it was you that killed Cedric."

Green eyes widened and if he wasn't red yet earlier, he was sure to have taken the color of a very ripe and plump tomato. He was flushed with anger and embarrassment at the same time.

Cho seemed to be under the same state as she was sure that her cheeks were flushed. "I…I'm sorry. I know you didn't kill Cedric. It's just rumors and all-"

"They're true. Well…they were true. I mean…about the crush."

'_Were_?' Her right eyebrow shot up. She quickly recovered. "Oh well Malfoy, and most of them from Slytherin, seemed to have taken it upon themselves to…tease me endlessly while I was with Cedric. Thankfully, Cedric chose to ignore every one of them. And he didn't have anything against you Harry. He told me that he really liked you. And now, well, they tend to steer clear. I think it's because the rest of Ravenclaw's upperclassman seemed to have taken it upon themselves to act as my personal bodyguards," she fumed at this.

"Harry! There you are!" the youngest Weasley boy's voice suddenly pierced Harry's and Cho's privacy. Harry noted Cho's gaze drift behind him and he was sure that Ron would be here in a few moments, though it was still a bit faint. Part of him was annoyed that Ron chose this time to show up, but there was also another part that was relieved. Being with Cho was causing the insides of his stomachs to tie up in knots…slightly…again.

'I'm over her, aren't I?'

"Well, I have to get going now. Um, thanks again Harry. And, though it is a bit awkward, I want us to be…friends? Things are happening a bit fast for me…digesting still that Cedric's no longer here. But I can't let that somber my entire sixth year at Hogwarts."

Harry finally found his voice again. "I would love if then if we became friends, Miss Chang." A pleasant smile came to his lips. He felt very genuinely about what he said and he knew she felt just the same. He offered his right hand and Cho only looked at it with a questionable gaze. A bit self-conscious now of his hand, he wasn't sure if she would take it or just stare at it. But whatever he thought her reaction would be, Harry was definitely not expecting it. He had a confused look on his face and was quite speechless when Ron finally reached him.

"You alright there, mate? Was that Cho Chang that just hurried off from here?"

Harry was still quite frozen on the floor and it was a few more moments later when it finally registered in his mind that Ron was already there.

Instead of shaking his hand, Cho Chang had hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she left. Her parting words, whispered directly to his ear as she hugged him, repeated in his head, over and over again.

"Mister Potter, last year, before Cedric, I had a crush on you too."


	7. InterHouse Project

Author's Note: I apologize that this chapter took so long to get out. Work has been a killer so I barely have the energy left to write after I get home. To make up for it, I have made this chapter the longest yet. Please keep those cheers and jeers (aka as reviews) coming. They are most welcome. And Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: I make no claims on any of JKR's characters and storyline (book and movie). I am just borrowing some characters and tossing them into a Martini shaker for a new kind of drink.

On with the tale…

It's been two days since she saw him last, but Cho still could not believe that she had the courage to approach Harry in public and call him out for a private talk. For a moment she wondered if she would have been better suited as a Gryffindor for such a daring act but that thought was quickly set aside. Brave or not, she was quite content as a Ravenclaw student. After one more unsuccessful attempt to forget about the incident, Cho got up from her bed, annoyed to the bone.

"We just started talking for Merlin's sake!" she talked out loud in the room she shared with three other girls. 

Fortunately for Cho, the rest of her roommates were at the library studying as typical Ravenclaw students should. Putting her right hand by her right temple, she briefly closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried as best as she could to do away with any thoughts of Harry Potter. Even words that might have rhymed with 'harry' or 'potter' would be dangerous for her sanity.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Cho? I'm coming in."

Abigail Somersby entered the room very cautiously. She could have sworn she heard Cho yelling something about talking and Merlin from outside their quarters. It worried her that her good friend was frustrated about something when Christmas was just around the corner. "Is everything okay?

No response. Cho's eyes remained closed.

"Is this about the ball?"

Wrong thing to ask about, she quickly learned. Cho's eyes quickly opened and darted heatedly at her; if there was some sort of magic coming out from those eyes, Abigail was sure she'd be lit in fire right now.

"No. This is not about the ball." Cho closed her eyes again for a moment and took another deep breath. "Look, Abigail, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to go off on you."

Abigail slowly retreated toward her own bed and sat at the edge, lowering her books on the covers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

That seemed to be the better thing to say as Cho's shoulders suddenly hunched and an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. She walked and flopped down on her back on her own bed.

"Please make no mention of it to Sam or Marietta? This is bothersome enough as it is."

"I promise," Abigail solemnly replied. "So is this about a class then? Family? Quidditch? Prefect duties?"

Cho stared blankly up on her bed. "It's about Gryffindor's Seeker and Cedric."

"Oh." Silence stretched on for minutes.

"It's been a little over five months since….since…he was murdered," she knew tears were forming on her eyes--tears that she couldn't seem to stop. "I've tried my hardest to overcome it. To move on, you know? Not only for my own sake, but for others as well. It was getting a bit annoying hearing a lot of people asking me if I'm alright." She bit her lower lip.

"I didn't know," Abigail interrupted. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you when I asked a couple of times. I…We…were just tremendously worried about you. You and Cedric were so close to each other. That was hard not to notice," she paused briefly. "In fact, if there rumors are true, George and Fred Weasley were said to be taking bets on when you and Cedric would be getting married." Abigail's small laugh echoed in the silence of the room.

Cho could not help but also laugh after hearing that last bit. "Oh did they now? Maybe I ought to collect some galleons since that fell apart."

Abigail tossed a small pillow at Cho. "Good luck and I mean that. Merlin knows George and Fred would sooner trick you with one of their newest joke inventions than give you a single galleon you know."

"HA! I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm sure I'm too…wise…to fall for that, whatever it is," Cho quipped.

"Ah, well anyway, are we still on about Cedric here? I mean, we've watched you closely and we're quite proud of how you've coped with the tragedy," Abigail mused. "We, or at least I, know that if anybody can get through something like that, other than the incredible Harry Potter, it would be you."

Cho leaned up a bit and tossed the pillow back to her friend. "You give me too much credit, you know. All of you do."

Silence again.

Abigail stood up and walked by a window where she gazed out quietly. The weather was changing and soon winter snow would be on them. Aside from cooler temperatures, the sun outside gave no hints of any coming winter snow on their way. The ball was less than two weeks away.

"And Harry?" she finally spoke.

Cho didn't move from her place on the bed. "The great Harry Potter. Rita Seeker couldn't be farther from the truth in the articles she wrote last year about him. He told m-" she caught herself and stopped from making it known that she and Harry spoke last Saturday. "I…I heard that he's quite the humble guy. Not mopey or dramatic or troubled as Rita Seeker made it seem. He's just like…another boy…or young man…" She frowned. Despite Saturday's events, and even Monday's included, she still really could not figure him out. As a Ravenclaw, it bothered her that she could not solve the enigma known as Harry Potter. As a girl…a young woman…it bothered her even more because he was causing her heart to stir, once again.

She rose from the bed. "Before Cedric…I had a big crush on, Harry. It didn't seem to matter that he was a year younger than I am. I couldn't help but admire him, especially when he was on the broom, up in the skies," she smiled.

"Are you…Have you moved on…from Cedric?" The question pierced her thoughts. And it gave a slight hurtful tug at her heart as Abigail turned from the window.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Part of me has moved on, but another part of me…doesn't want to let go. It seems so long ago but on some days it feels like it just happened yesterday."

Abigail walked on over to Cho's bed and sat next to her. "Ho hum…."

"What is it?"

"I think you should go to the ball."

The raven-haired girl shot up from her bed. "WHAT?"

"Not with Sean…Or with anyone else that Marietta or Sam have been trying to set you up with," Abigail giggled. She noticed Cho's questioning look. "All I'm saying is that since part of you has decided to move on, maybe it's time that you get that other part that lags behind going too. You can't more forward if you're torn Cho. And no, I'm not telling you to hook up with Harry already or anything like that. Merlin knows, despite being famous or infamous to some, that boy still has a good female fan club going. So naturally you've got your work cut out for you if you pursue anything with him." Cho chuckled in amusement.

"Speaking of which, I heard that the tall girl from last year tried to get him as her date again! Poor Harry! And I'm sure he's already picked himself a date to the ball…At least that's what I've been hearing," Cho recalled. "Anyway, where's the rest of the point that you are trying to make?"

"Patience! Obviously not one of your better virtues-which, incidentally, I find quite amazing and odd at the same time since you are, after all, a quidditch Seeker," Abigail rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is that you need to be Cho Chang again. Go out. Enjoy life. Dance. Study. Be Ravenclaw's cover-girl again!"

Cho eyes widened at that last comment and slightly smacked Abigail with a pillow as a reward. "Fine! But none of that poster or cover girl or whatever bit. And on one condition!"

"Speak it and I shall try my best to comply," Abigail sheepishly grinned.

"You will promise to get Sam and Marietta off my back about making Sean Wright my date. I'll choose my own date. Someone with a good head on his shoulders and a lot less cocky for sure."

"Done."

"By the way, you are going to the ball too, right?" Cho inquired.

Abigail blushed. "That's right."

"So who's your date?" Cho's right eyebrow raised at her friend's reddening.

"I…I'm actually going with…Anthony Goldstein," she timidly said.

"Oh."

*****

"Harry and Cho, sitting on a tre-OOW!" Ron yelped as a shiny red apple bounced of his head.

"Ron, there's a reason why you are my best friend. I confide in you. That doesn't mean you can go ahead and parade around Hogwarts what I have said in confidence!" Harry snapped. "Now, would you kindly shut your trap about what happened Monday and forget that I ever told you?" Harry summoned and was playing with another red apple in his right hand.

"Aw, it was a Muggle rhyme I just recently learn-," Ron took note of the apple in Harry's hand, gulped loudly, and nodded. "Forgotten, forgotten!"

"Harry! Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you again. At her office. Something about a project with Professor Flitwick?" said Dean, coming from behind Harry and Ron.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about that. Hey Ron, I'll see you in a bit okay? I guess I can't go to quidditch practice with you today," Harry mentioned.

"Well that's okay. Herms and I will just meet you for dinner then."

Harry smirked. "So she's 'Herms' now?"

Ron's ears reddened to the tips and fidgeted a bit. "Oh drop it will you? Go hurry off and see McGonagall already."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's expense. It was about time to turn tables on Ron anyway after his incessant "Harry and Cho, kissing" thing. He was awfully thankful that none of the Slytherins have caught wind of that rhyme…yet. Worse, it could be George and Fred hearing about it. He'd definitely not leave his room again if ever the twins find out.

Harry entered McGonagall's office and was surprised to see that there were several other students there. And then there was also Snape. Harry's eyes narrowed darkly. Despite all the help that he's given to the Order, Harry still hated him with a passion. Taking his eyes off Snape, he scanned the rest of the room, recognizing all the other students: Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchey from Hufflepuff. Millicent Bulstrode and Malcolm Baddock from Slytherin. Sean Wright and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw.

As soon as Harry realized Cho's presence, his sight lingered on her. He couldn't help himself even though he knew that his cheeks were coloring. Cho, upon noticing Harry's gaze on her, colored a bit as well.

"Thank goodness, Mister Potter, you're finally here. Now we can start." Professor Mcgonagall's voice distracted him. "Miss Granger, has been looking all over for you."

His right eyebrow rose. "I'm sorry, Professor. What's going on and what are we doing here?" Harry finally just realized that there were two students from each house present in the room.

"Perhaps, Mister Potter, you could silence yourself for a bit so that Professor McGonagall may speak and enlighten everyone?" Snape said with almost a sneer. Harry cast him a quick glance and moved to stand next to Hermione. Hermione gave him a look indicating that she had no idea what was going on as well.

"Alright then. If you haven't noticed yet, there are two students from each house has been called to this meeting—one boy and one girl. I, along with Professor Snape, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, with the Headmaster's approval, have decided to form a Defense Against Dark Arts organization. This activity will serve as a supplement to your Defense class, currently taught by Professor Moody, the real Alastor Moody."

After the mention of the name, the door to McGonagall's office opened and in stepped Professor Moody. His ever-revolving magical eye critically eyed each student, causing some of them to shudder. He moved to take his place next to Professor McGonagall.

"As you all know this year, compared to all other years, has been deemed as one of the darkest years yet for Hogwarts, its students, and the magical world. Dark forces are on the move and He-Who-Musn't-Be-Named," all except Harry and Hermione shivered a bit, "is once again on the rise. Despite this, Hogwarts will always be a safe place for the students so long as Headmaster Dumbledore is at the helm. However, to ensure that all students are prepared if ever they find themselves directly confronted by Dark forces, we have decided to sponsor the establishment of an organization known as Dumbledore's Army."

"Obviously, it can't always be Mister Potter who saves the day," Snape suddenly said out of the blue.

Professor McGonagall gave him an unfavorable look. "As I was saying, a new extra-curricular activity shall be offered for the students to help prepare for dire times. We, your professors, have decided to create four dueling groups. However, instead of doing it by houses, we have added another twist." She turned her back to the students for a moment, picked up a parchment, and turned to face them all again.

"I will call out two names at a time. When your name is called, you are to pair yourself together with the other person I mention. Once that is done, I will explain more about how this partnership will work in accordance with the new dueling club. Do I make myself clear?" Professor McGonagall asked. All heads nodded but confusion was still evident on their faces.  
"Sean Wright and Millicent Bulstrode. Hannah Abbott and Malcolm Baddock. Justin Finch-Fletchey and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter and Cho Chang."

Harry's eyes widened and once again his cheeks were coloring. He could only hope that nobody else would notice this. It seems that he's been doing a lot of it lately whenever Cho Chang is concerned—too often, as a matter of fact. He wasn't sure how he managed it but a few moments later he and Cho were standing next to each other after Professor McGonagall's announcement.

"Alright, now that you are all paired up, I will discuss the rest of the project. We shall post a parchment announcing this new project to all students. Once they are signed up, they shall be divided among the four teams that we are establishing." Professor McGonagall eyed each student carefully. "You eight will serve as mentors for these students as they learn how to deal with various situations when faced against Dark Forces. Near the end of the school year, there shall be a tournament pitting each group against each other. The winning group shall attain extra credit points for their Defense against Dark Arts class and shall earn a certain number of points as well for their houses."

"So why are we working with other houses to do this?" Justin Finch-Fletchey asked.

Professor McGonagall turned to him. "The reason for this is to promote inter-house relations. By working with other houses, you can learn more from the strengths of each other as your team develops. While you all will learn the same thing, each house has characteristics unique to each of them that may help develop your dueling skills: Gryffindor's bravery, Ravenclaw's wisdom, Slytherin's cunning, and Hufflepuff's diligence. Whichever team makes the best use of each house's skills and specialties would most likely win, don't you think so Mister Finch-Fletchey?

At this, Justin nodded and so did several other students. Harry, all this time, was still feeling anxious about the project especially more so after finding out that he will serve as a mentor with Cho Chang. They haven't spoken since Monday and even then things were still awkward between the two of them.

"Now that I have gotten most, if not all, of the details out of the way, I want each pair to meet at the end of classes today to discuss this project. The formal announcement shall be made tomorrow and sign up scroll will be left by the announcement so students may sign up. By Wednesday next week, new teams will be announced during dinner at the Great Hall," said McGonagall. "Now does anyone have any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, how will the students be sorted out among the four groups?"

Professor Flitwick moved forward. "The sorting hat shall be put to use for that task. After all, that thing isn't only suited for use during the sorting ceremony every year at Hogwarts.."

"Alright then, if there are no more questions, you are all dismissed," Professor McGonagall noted.

Several of the students that were seated stood up and began exiting Professor McGonagall's office. Several still had confused looks on their faces and were not sure of what to say. Harry gave Cho a glance and he realized that she seemed equally baffled as he. Nervously, he approached Cho and spoke, "So…I still have Potions and Care of Magical Creatures then I'm done. What about yourself?"

Cho flushed slightly. "I…only have Defense and then I have to see Professor Flitwick for a short while after that for some extra credit work."

Harry's right hand went up to his neck and he tried to rub the anxiety away. "Let's meet up after Hagrid's class. We can talk about this project then. We have until dinner if that's alright with you?"

Cho's smile made Harry's heart beat slightly faster. "Sure. I'll see you later then." She then left the room without looking back once. Harry and Hermione both exited at the same time, and both weren't sure of what to say to each other.

"So does this make us competitors with each other?" asked Hermione.

"I guess so. Should we tell Ron soon?"

"I suppose we should. I think he was already suspicious enough since he wasn't asked to this meeting. Do you suppose he'll end up on my team or yours?" Hermione fidgeted a bit.

Harry took off his glasses and wiped them clean before putting them back on. "I don't know. This is all sudden. I mean, I think it's shocking enough that I have to work with Cho."

Hermione giggled. Harry thought then that giggling ought to be outlawed or considered a crime. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Harry. You know, this might be great for the other teams. I was a bit worried about going against you for this project but I think working with Cho Chang would give other teams a good enough handicap so we won't be outrageously outmatched by the great Harry Potter."

"Hermione! That's...that's not fair! And I'm sure that it will be your team that will us a run for the money," Harry stammered. Somewhere in the back of his head, Ron's rhyme about him and Cho kissing on a tree kept going and going.

"Uh huh, I'm sure. Well enough of this. We have to get to Snape's class which starts in about ten minutes. He left quickly enough from the meeting so I'm certain we're starting class on time." Hermione began walking a little faster. "We can both just fill Ron in during class."

"Okay." Harry hurried after her. In his head, he kept asking himself how or why he got paired up with Cho Chang of all people. Since finding out that he and Cho were paired together, his heartbeat seems to have sped up a few notches and showed no signs of slowing down—at least not anytime soon.

-TBC


	8. At Ease

Author's Note:  Here's the next chapter.  I worked on it as much as I could these past two nights, on my desktop pc even!  I usually use my laptop so I can take it anywhere but something's wrong with the sound so it's currently being repaired.  Well this chapter's not as long as the last one, but the content is enough, I hope, to please the readers.  Please keep those reviews coming.  I welcome all and thank you for each and every one.

Disclaimer:  I make no claims on any of JKR's characters and/or storylines.  I am just borrowing a little bit of each and tossing them together for a new kind of salad with a different dressing.

On with the tale…

     Classes ended too soon, Harry thought as he gathered his school things.  He was now faced with the prospect of meeting Cho to discuss the new project that they were paired up in.  Then he just realized that even though they agreed to meet after Hagrid's class, they didn't decide on where to meet.  Following after Ron and Hermione, he kept on berating himself over and over again for neglecting to think of a meeting place.

     "Harry?" a familiar voice called him from behind.

     The trio turned almost at the same time and Harry swore he could see Ron grinning without mercy after discovering that it was Cho that called him.  Hermione, to his great relief, was just her usual, nonchalant self.

     Trying his best not to look affected, he gave Cho a smile.  "Hi.  I was hoping to run into you."  He shifted his books from his left to his right arm.  "I just realized that we didn't agree on a meeting place after class was done."

     Cho returned his smile.  "Yeah, I figured that as well.  Since I was done with my extra work for Charms, I thought I should just look for you coming back from Care of Magical Creatures."

     "Well we'll just see you at dinner then, Harry.  Hermione here's gotta meet up with Fincher for her own meeting," Ron shrugged, a little bit annoyed.

     Hermione frowned at Ron.  "Fincher?  Why are you calling Justin that?"

     "Oh that's quite easy, 'Mione.  Ron here's a bit jealous that you're going to be spending time with Justin," Harry explained, laughing a little.  Ron's blush gave his hair a run for the money, Harry thought.  He saw that Hermione was turning quite red as well.

     "Honestly, Ron, I thought you were more mature than that," Hermione managed to get out.  She suddenly found the lake very intriguing as she tried her best to avoid looking at Ron.

     Harry cleared his throat.  "Right, well I'll see you both later."  Hermione didn't need to be told twice as she hastily bade goodbyes to Harry and Cho.  Without saying another word to Ron, she started walking back to the castle, leaving Ron with a very confused look.  Ron muttered an apology and said his goodbyes to Harry and Cho as well.  Soon after that, he started running after Hermione back to the castle.  

     Harry took a moment to watch the silhouettes of his two best friends disappear inside the castle.  Turning to Cho, he apologized, "I'm sorry about that.  They're really great and all."

     "Oh that's alright.  It was quite amusing watching them anyway."  Cho tucked several strands of her raven hair behind her right ear.  Unfortunately, a mild gust of wind blew and the hair she tucked in was soon flowing freely again, Harry observed.  Cho, catching his gaze on her, quickly looked away, afraid that she'd get mesmerized if his eyes bored into hers for too long.  "So what say you to the library?"

     Harry realized that he was staring at her again, for far too long, and it took a moment before her inquiry sank in.  "What?...Oh…sure.  But there might be a lot of students there at this time.  I have another idea.," he motioned her.  "Follow me." 

     "This isn't somewhere illegal, is it Harry?" she mulled.

     "Ah…right…right."  His step faltered slighty.

     "Lead the way then, Mister Potter," she enthusiastically replied.

     "Before that, I want to stop by the Gryffindor tower for a bit.  I have to get something before our meeting."  Cho nodded her accord.

     Harry soon discovered that he and Cho were receiving several curious looks and stares as they walked.  He tried his best to keep a straight face as Cho strode by him.  Upon reaching the entrance, he told her to wait a moment and he quickly dashed through the portrait hole.  As quickly as he could, he went straight to his room and left in the same haste.

     Cho felt a bit awkward waiting just outside the Gryffindor tower entrance.  She wasn't even sure that she should be here right now.  But before another doubtful thought crossed her mind, Harry stepped through the painting door, holding a worn piece of parchment it seemed.  His unruly hair was a little moist, she observed.  He must have stopped by the bathroom to freshen up a bit.  Cho chuckled a little at the thought.  The thought of Harry getting freshened up for her made her slightly giddy, but she quickly dismissed it.  The great Harry Potter, getting fixed up for Cho Chang, now that's quite preposterous.  Still, just walking next to him is enough to make her skittish.

     Suddenly she just realized that they were now walking through a corridor that was quite deserted.  Thinking about it now, she was so caught up about Harry that she didn't even recognize anymore where he was leading her.  Cho wasn't exactly sure where they were anymore in the castle.

     All of a sudden, Harry stopped and took a sweeping look at their surroundings.  Probably making sure nobody else was around, Cho suspected.  She was about to ask him where they were when she realized that he unfolded the worn piece of parchment that he carried.  He laid it down on an empty pedestal and tapped his wand on it, saying something about being up to no good.  Magic soon became evident as the piece of parchment came to life.  Cho moved next to Harry with a questioning look on her face.  "What-?"

     The dark haired boy raised his left hand for a moment, as if to dissuade Cho.  "Hold on a moment."  Harry then said something that sounded like 'Mischief done' and the parchment was again blank and looked like just another piece of worn paper.  Cho gave Harry a quizzical look which Harry returned with a guilty look on his face.  He motioned for her to follow him again down the hall.  A few more quick turns here and there then they stopped by a massive door.  Harry opened it with a simple 'alohamora' spell and he led her in.

     Cho wasn't sure whether to be worried or mystified by the procession they went through just to determine a place for their dueling club meeting.  "Harry, not to doubt you, but could you tell me where we are?"  

     The room was quite bare.  There wasn't even a desk or a chair or a shelf.  She wasn't even sure what illuminated the room.  No candles or torches could be found and the sun set awhile ago.  It seemed that the room itself was luminous.  There were two windows on one wall, and except for that, the rest of the walls were quite barren.

     "Er…Sorry if you find this slightly odd, but I've wanted to make use of this room for quite some time.  Besides, it's quite private enough I think."  He observed her confused look and smiled.  "Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you or anything like that."

     Cho laughed.  "Well I must admit, that thought crossed my mind for a second.  After all, Harry, I'm almost sure that nobody else knows about this place."

     Harry realized it then.  He and Cho were having small talk; and he wasn't being a dolt about it either, which boosted his confidence greatly.  Greatly pleased with himself with the realization, he continued on, "I discovered this room by accident.  It seemed quite drab at first but something amazing happened."

     Cho's Ravenclaw trait was piqued.  "Amazing?" Cho took a few steps around the room.  "What's so amazing about it?"

     Harry walked by one of the windows and looked out.  "This room by itself is magical.  You don't have to take my word for it, but you must have noticed the lack of torches and candles to provide luminosity.  The room is aglow in its own right."  Cho nodded.  Harry took several strides around the barren room.  "Well, can you think of something else that you would like to see in this room?  And I mean anything," he asked.

     She though for a moment.  "Chairs."

     Harry closed his eyes for a moment and two leather chairs suddenly appeared out of thin air.  Cho's eyes widened.  She could have sworn that Harry did not make any magic utterances.  "How did you do that?"

     Harry smirked.  "I found out that this room is more commonly known as the Room of Requirement.  It seems that when you think of something that you need, it will magically materialize to be used for your purposes."  He plopped down on one of the seats and offered the other to her.  "It has certain limitations though.  Food, for example, cannot be generated here.  I think that it just has to be a solid object, but not edible—something that you would need to get something done."

     Cho took the seat that was offered.  "That's fascinating.  I noticed as well that you didn't mutter any spells.  I gather all it takes is a good thought, correct?" she mused.

     "You're quite the Ravenclaw, I must say, Miss Chang.  And you're right about that.  Just think about it hard enough and if you can clearly see it in your mind, it will materialize soon after."

     Cho bit her lower lip and had a pondering look on her face.  "Why this room then?  Do you want our dueling group to meet here for practice?"

     Harry stood up.  "I don't know yet.  For now, I was just hoping to use it for our meetings, meaning meetings just between the two of us, as we strategize on how to mentor our group."

     "I don't mean to be rude or read into it too much, but are you okay with this?  If anybody else found out, don't you think it would seem…suspicious?" She shifted a little on the seat.

     Harry gazed at her.  "I could waste my time worrying about that, but really they're gonna talk whether or not something was or wasn't happening.  I've accepted it, though it bothers me every now and then.  For the most part though, it's not a big deal anymore."  Harry hoped he made sense.  He didn't want to worry Cho.  "But if you're not comfortable with it, that's okay with me.  We can meet somewhere else," he offered.

     "Do Ron and Hermione know about this place?" tentatively she asked him.  If this was to be a secret, part of Cho hoped that it was just a secret between her and Harry.  It may be a little selfish, she knew, but she really couldn't help it.  Sharing this time with Harry, sharing this room with him, it was relaxing and comfortable.  Walking around the room, the privacy that it promised was similar to the sanctity that the Quiddith pitch offered.

     "Actually…I haven't told them about this room yet," Harry replied sheepishly.  "It…I've made it sort of my private sanctum.  To tell you the truth, I don't even know why I brought you here."

     Cho tensed up a bit.  His private sanctum.  But he took her here.  And his best friends don't know about it.  "I…I really don't know what to say, Harry."

     "Please, don't get me wrong, Cho," he quickly explained.  "I didn't do this in hopes for anything to happen between…us…or whatever it is you're thinking."  He turned away from her and walked towards one of the windows.  "I did this mostly because I wanted to offer you a sanctum as well, a place to get away.  Granted that we'd be working together on days we use this room, at least we'll be afforded some privacy."

     "I know."  He understood her.  It really amazed her that he did.  They've barely been acquainted but it's as if that didn't matter at all.  She cleared her throat.  "Should we talk about the project now?"  Cho thought it was about time they discussed the topic that brought them to this room in the first place.

     Harry gave her a small smile and turned away from the window to face her.  "Sure.  So how do we start this?"

     "I noticed you carried several pieces of blank parchment with you.  I think we should list the defense spells that you can cast without problem."  Cho's Ravenclaw aspects thrived as they were called to service.  She took out a book from a pocket on her robes and held it up.  "Before I searched for you, I stopped by the library and borrowed a book that details the basics of dueling and the more commonly used spells in such events.  This ought to help us quite a bit."  Cho then realized that Harry's eyes were closed and a few moments later, a table materialized in front of her.  She jeered at him.  "You could have told me that you were gonna do that.  Next time, you should let me give it a try."

     A pleasant laugh rewarded her.  "I promise.  I'm sorry though; I just couldn't resist."  Harry sat took the seat adjacent to Cho and laid several blank parchments on the table and took out a quill and ink.  She gave him a smile which caused him to redden a bit.

     Soon after that, the pair got to work.  Cho busied herself with skimming the book for pointers and spells while Harry wrote them down as she mentioned each one.  Every now and then, they would discuss some of the spells that Harry was very familiar with, such as the famous Patronus for Dementors or the Riddikulus for boggarts.  They discovered some new spells which Harry wanted to try but Cho convinced him otherwise.  She reminded him that today was only for planning.  Practice was later.

     Their get-together progressed for several hours into the night.  Neither noticed that they had already missed dinner.  Neither noticed the full moon outside, watching them.  Neither noticed that it was half past nine.  Neither noticed that on other parts of the castle, their friends wondered where they were.  To Harry and Cho, all that mattered was that they were there together doing something that was greatly interesting.  For both of them, for the first time since they came back to Hogwarts for this school year, they felt absolutely…at ease.

-TBC


	9. Patronuses and the Mistletoe

**Author's Note: First and foremost….sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry that it took me this long to get the next chapter up.  Work has been merciless as of late plus there is tons of family stuff going on right now.  I greatly appreciate the reviews I've received for this story and do hope that they keep coming.  I'll try my best to get chapters out faster.  So please keep those cheers (and jeers, if any) coming.**

**Disclaimer: I make no claims on any of JKR's characters and/or storylines. I am just borrowing a little bit of each and tossing them together for a new kind of salad with a different dressing.**

Now…without further delay…

     "Hey Hermione!"  Ron called out.  "Have you seen Harry? I could have sworn we agreed earlier to get our Divination homework started."

     Hermione frowned at him.  She knew exactly where Harry was and what he was doing at this moment.  However, she was the only one privy to this information as Harry told her that Ron would never let him live it down if he found out.  

     Not that Hermione could blame Harry.  Ron has been quite the insensitive prat lately.  She was starting to have second thoughts about agreeing to go with him to the ball because of his very frequent ineptness and every now and then, the outstanding imbecility he can be capable of.  Hermione wanted to learn and defense magic with Harry but because of the project, it wouldn't be ethical if she worked with her opponent.  Besides, three's a crowd.  She very much doubted Harry would appreciate her being around when he was supposed to be working with Cho.  Boys, she thought to herself.

     "I don't know, Ron," she replied nonchalantly.  "Why do you need Harry to start your Divination homework? Surely you're not that helpless, are you?"  Hermione landed him a slight disdainful look.

     Ron failed to notice the look as he proceeded to plop himself down on a chair near the fireplace.  "Well, unlike you, Harry and I, we do collaborative work.  And we do our best Divination homework best when we do it together."

     Hermione muttered under her breath.  "Keep this up and you'll forever be Harry's sidekick."

     "Did you say something?"

     She shot the red-haired boy a glare.  "Ron, you don't need Harry and I'm sure he's busy with something right now.  Divination would be last on his mind.  Besides, I think he mentioned earlier that he was done with that homework."

     "So you do know where Harry is!"

     "No I don't."  Hermione closed her book and got up from the floor.  She straightened and arranged her robes and proceeded to exit the common room.

     "Hey where are you going?"  Ron stood up.

     Hermione turned her head really quick.  "If you must know, I'm meeting Justin in a few minutes regarding the Defense project."

     Ron harrumphed to show his distaste.  "Him again?  Really, Hermione, is there something going on between the two of you?"

     "Oh quit it, will you?"  Hermione was getting more and more annoyed.  "You know that we have to meet to prepare for that Defense project."

     "Yeah, whatever.  I hope I end up on Harry's team so I'll be able to blast Fincher in his place," Ron muttered.  "We'll see who's the better duelist then."

     Hermione didn't bother responding to the last remark and just closed the portrait hole behind her.

*****

     "_Expecto__ Patronum!"_

     Without fail, a vapory mist shot out from his wand and took the form of a magnificent stag; it galloped about ten feet onward before dissipating into thin air.  

     Cho was greatly impressed to say the least.  She has never really met anyone, other than Harry of course, who could generate such magic at such an age.  He walked on over to her with a small smile on his face.

     "You think you're ready to try it?" said Harry as he sat on a pile of cushions on the floor.  

     Earlier they had used the pile as a landing spot while testing out blasting and stupefy spells in moderation.  It was Friday and he had invited Cho for some more defense magic practice in the Room of Requirement.  Since Wednesday, they had agreed to meet with each other a few more times in preparation for their Defense project.  All thoughts about other school activities, such as the Yule Ball and quidditch practice and even Christmas, were furthest from their minds.

     "I don't know. How do I know what form will my Patronus take?  Will I get a stag like yours?"  The Ravenclaw girl n got up from her seat and moved about ten feet away from him.

     "I'm not sure.  I think mine took the form of a stag because of my father…," Harry thought for a moment.  "Your Patronus…it takes the form of something that…well it comes from something that makes you happy.  That's the key to casting it successfully—that happy moment or thought."

     "About anything?"

     Harry noticed her still doubtful look and nodded.  "Yeah.  Go on.  It won't hurt to try," he assured her.

     Cho was hesitant but nodded back.  A happy thought, huh?  Quickly rummaging her mind for happy memories, she grasped one fond memory and held onto it firmly in her mind.  Closing her eyes as if to recall everything about that memory, she faintly smiled.  Slowly, she reopened her eyes, raised her wand and confidently said, 

     "Expecto Patronum!"  

     From her wand, came a burst of wispy white smoke, as Harry's did earlier, which, after a few moments, was taking a firmer shape before her eyes.  It was a silvery swan, she surmised.  It flew onward toward Harry's direction before dissipating into thin air.

     Harry was doubtful but as soon as he saw that swan, he was found to have a huge grin on his face.  As soon as it dissipated, he quickly stood on his feet and walked on over to Cho's side to congratulate her.  To say the least, he was quite proud of her achievement.  The Patronus charm is one of the most difficult charms to execute.  And Cho Chang was able to generate one in her first try. But he knew that she had yet to face a real threat or see anything close to it so it was difficult to gauge just how powerful it was.  Subduing his elation slightly, he patted her slightly by her right shoulder.  

     "That was great, Cho.  It's still slightly shaky, but it's a start." Harry complimented her.  

     "Thanks.  I have a great teacher."  Cho beamed in return.

     Harry's face turned slightly reddish.  "Mind if I ask what you were thinking about?"

     Cho gave him a wry smile.  "Sorry, Harry, but that's not meant to be public information.  Besides, like you said, it's still a little shaky.  It's not as…intimidating as your Patronus."

     "Well it's a start, though.  Unfortunately, we can't really test it against a real Dementor," Harry said thoughtfully.  "It would be unpleasant as it is to face one, but in these times you really can't tell anymore."

     Cho looked at him apprehensively.  She knew he was right.  As excited as she was about generating some sort of Patronus, she really wouldn't jump at a chance to test it against a real Dementor yet.  Recalling how terrified she was two years ago when she was up in the air against Harry during a quidditch match, Cho wasn't sure that she would be confident enough to try her luck against a real one.  A sigh escaped her lips.

     "Tired?"  Harry's question broke her thoughts.

     "No. Well, not really.  I was just wondering…I know my Patronus right now won't be much of a match against a real Dementor.  At least not yet."  She paused.  "I was remembering how impressed I was with how you expertly generated a Patronus two years ago and still got the snitch during our match."

     Harry gave her a thoughtful look.  "You still remember that? I won't call that expertly.  I was quite terrified.  I didn't fancy the possibility of falling about thirty feet from my broom once again though."  He moved toward a window.  "I wasn't sure if I'd get lucky again.  But at the same time, I was upset at myself because I lost to Cedric the match before.  I wanted to win so badly and I couldn't let Dementors get in my way."

     "But," Cho interrupted, "I recall Cedric and I talking about that match.  He knew that you were going to win despite all his efforts."  Cho took a seat by the pile of cushions.  "You were much faster regardless of how uncooperative the weather was.  Then you just fell.  As soon as his hand closed around the snitch, he wanted no more than to let it go when he saw those cloaked figures hovering over you."

     "He did, didn't he?  I would really have enjoyed a rematch.  But that's quite impossible now," Harry remarked sullenly.

     Cho noted the change in his tone.  She didn't know what to say.  Cedric was still a tender subject.  Without warning, the feeling of guilt swept and overcame her.  She moved away from him as she realized that tears were forming on her eyes.

     Harry kept silent as he watched her move away.  He almost missed the watering of her eyes.  He knew that the subject of Cedric was causing it.  "Do you wanna talk about it?" he uneasily asked.

     Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she quickly wiped the moisture from her eyes.  She didn't want Harry to see her like this.  She didn't want him to feel guilty and think he caused it.  "I don't know."

     Closing his eyes, Harry summoned a couch near the middle of the room.  Cho took notice of it and immediately proceeded to sit without waiting for Harry to say another word.  Harry took a seat next to her.

     "I wondered...If Cedric knew how to do the things…some of the magic that you taught me…some of the magic we learned together…if he…if he…" Cho Chang couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

     "He knew.  He knew a lot," said Harry.  "He wouldn't have been selected to compete in the TriWizard Competition if he didn't."

     Cho leaned back and rested her head against the edge of couch rest.  "I miss him."

     "I'm sorry."  Harry stood up and walked by a window to view the rising moon over the horizon.

     "Oh Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for.  I never blamed you.  I've always blamed…Vol-Vol-dermort."  Cho's voice wavered at the end.

     "You mentioned his name.  Aren't you afraid?"

     Other than their voices, crickets were the only other things that made any sounds in the room.  Cho breathed deeply.  "Of course I am.  But I'm angry too.  And for now, I think my anger at him has pushed my fears aside.  What about you? Why aren't you afraid of him?"

     "Maybe it's because I never really grew up in the magical world.  The terror that his name supposedly instilled never affected me.  Granted that it was his fault that I don't have parents anymore, like you I think it is anger that fuels me.  I don't shudder at the sound of his name," he explained.  "I never did."

     "I hope my resolve will just be as firm as yours eventually."

     Harry turned to face her direction.  "You're well down the right path.  You can say his name at least, and that's a good thing."

     "Thanks but," she smiled at him, "I believe that's because you're with me.  I can't say I'd be as confident by myself or with another other than you."  A tiny yawn overcame her.

     Harry looked at his watch briefly.  "It's a bit late.  Perhaps now would be a good time to call it a night?"

     Cho's eyes darted outside.  "I suppose you're right."

     Harry regarded her defeated tone.  "I…I'll walk you back to your house.  That is, if you don't mind."

     "Sure! I mean…I'd like it if you walked me back."  Cho colored slightly.  That was a little too enthusiastic, Cho Chang, she reminded herself.  She suddenly found the floor interesting as she fidgeted a bit.  "You don't mind?"

     "Oh no, I don't. It's okay."  Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

     Cho gave him a weak smile and moved to pick up the books and scrolls strewn all over the floor.  "Well I suppose we ought to clean up first.  This mess won't go away by itself."

     "Right, right."  Harry put away his wand and followed suit.  He got down on his knees and picked up parchments and scrolls.  He was a bit sad that the night was about to end as it had been quiet enjoyable and unfashionably quiet for him.  At the same time, he was confused because he couldn't figure Cho out.  Part of him was so tempted to open his arms to her, to offer her some comfort.  Another part was terribly scared because he might do the wrong thing in offering comfort.  Was he the right person for this?

     Moments flew by in silence and soon they both realized that they were finished fixing the equipment used in the room.  They stood before each other in discomfort and neither really knew what to say.  Almost comically thought, both of them opened their mouths in unison.

     "Shall we-"

     "I think-"

     Their eyes met and soon laughter ensued, breaking the tension.

     "Harry," Cho recovered and spoke first.  "Are you comfortable with this? Working on this project with me?"

     Harry replied, "Should I be otherwise?"  At that question, she shook her head.

     "There's nothing wrong, right? I mean we're friends, you and I.  Right?" she asked nervously.

     "Ah…yeah, of course we are."  Harry ran his right hand through his hair, lightly grazing his scar.  "Um…so when should we meet again? For practice, that is."

     "Well, there's a scheduled Hogsmeade trip tomorrow.  I believe it's the last one before Christmas break.  Instead of practice, why don't we just…meet up there?"  Cho knew that her cheeks were reddening in embarrassment.  She felt like she was asking him out.  "To…talk about the project of course," she quickly added.

     The emerald-eyed boy's face lit up.  "Sure.  Do you want to meet there or meet here then go?"

     "We can meet tomorrow at Hogsmeade, if you don't mind?"

     "That's alright with me."  Harry walked up to the door that led out of the room and opened it, quickly glancing out to see if the hallway was empty.  "Time to call it a night then?"

     Cho Chang suddenly blushed furiously as her eyes rested on an object above Harry's head.  She walked up to him and meekly said, "Mistletoe."

     Harry had a blank stare on his face.   "I'm sorry...what?"  His gaze flew up and his face soon mirrored the same hue as Cho's.  "I...Dobby...He must have put that up there.  I think he wanted to make this room a bit more festive for the holidays."

     "Oh okay."

     Harry battled with himself as he looked from the mistletoe to Cho Chang, standing in front of him.  Should he keep with the holiday tradition?  What does Cho think about it? Should he kiss her or not?

     Cho, sensing Harry's internal struggle, decided for him.  She started to back away from Harry, moving sideways away from the door.

     Whatever possessed Harry at that moment, he'll never know but he'll have the rest of the evening to think about it.  He reached for Cho and slightly pulled her to him.

     Cho was, for lack of a better word, shocked to be pulled towards Harry.  What surprised her even more was her lack of resistance as he looked at her with his intense green eyes.

     "Mistletoe," he whispered softly.

     "Harry…you don't have t-"  His finger on her lips silenced her.

     "Shhh.  For Christmas."

     Timidly, she nodded and found herself leaning towards him, her face tilted up.  Right now, everything else was forgotten.  This, to her, felt right.  Never mind the consequences.  Never mind what will come later.  She raised her left hand and planted it on top of Harry's chest as she leaned forward.  Cho wanted this.

     Harry, not sure of what he was doing, saw his gaze rest on her lips.  His body shivered when he felt her hand on his chest.  His left arm, used to pull her earlier to him, was now wrapped around her small waist.  He tilted forward and closed his eyes, his heart beating madly.

     Only an inch now set them apart.

     _Thump_.

     The seconds, for both of them, dragged on.

     _Thump thump._

The calm in their hearts gave way to ruffled beats.

_     Thump thump thump._

     And before they knew it, their lips touched.

-TBC


	10. Good Night, Good Morning

**Author's Note:  **Wow, it's been more than two months since I last updated.  I can't apologize enough to the readers of this story.  To compensate, this is 1 of 2 chapters that will be published this week for this tale.  If I have extra time, maybe 3 chapters this week.  Keep the cheers and jeers coming.  I welcome them all.

Disclaimer:  I make no claims of ownership over JKR's characters and storylines.  I am just borrowing a little of each ingredient for a different kind of soup.

And without anymore delays…

     In that same quick moment, their lips parted.  Harry felt a strange wave of...excitement and surprise creeping down his spine.  He liked it.  And he at the same time that knew he shouldn't.  He opened his eyes and caught hers; he recognized instantly the confusion and mixed feelings reflected in them.

     "Cho...I...I don't know what came over me," he whispered backed off slightly.  Her face was still inches from his and her eyes searched him.  The temptation to capture her lips one more time was starting to nag at him.  He wanted that wonderful but yet confusing feeling again.

     Cho opened her mouth to speak.  "Harry I—"

     "Who's there?" a haggardly voice broke into their daze.  Harry recognized it instantly even though it was very faint.  It was Mr. Filch.  And his footsteps coming toward their direction were getting louder.  Harry knew they only had moments.

     He immediately took her right hand and led her down the hall away from where Mr. Filch's steps were coming from.  They couldn't afford to be discovered by anyone.  He and Cho didn't need that publicity.  Plus, he thought, he wasn't even really sure what's going on between the two of them.

     Harry only hoped that he was running in the right direction.  He didn't have enough time or opportunity to open the Marauder's Map since he would need light to view it.  Mr. Filch probably knew his way better around in these parts of the castle.  Finally, after a series of turns left and right, he and Cho finally came across a familiar hall leading toward the Ravenclaw tower.

     Cho squeezed Harry's hand just before letting go.  "I guess this is where we have to part.  I think Mr. Filch is still steadily trying to pursue us."  She was silently thankful that the hall wasn't brightly lit as she was sure that her face was flushed red.  She bit her lower lip slightly, reminding her of the light, yet lingering effect of the kiss they shared.

     Looking at her wordlessly, Harry wasn't sure what to do next.  For a moment, his gaze fell on her lips again.  He wanted to taste them again because their kiss elicited tumultuous emotions.  Did Cho always have this effect on him?

     "You're right.  Are we still on for that trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry asked, moving his eyes away from her lips.  "We can meet at Honeydukes about fifteen minutes after we arrive there."

     "Sounds perfect."  The smile he received made his heart skip a beat.  'Why is she suddenly affecting him like this?  Just after one very brief kiss?'

     "Good night then, Cho," he barely was able to say it.  At the moment, the prospect of saying good night wasn't such an enthusiastic notion for Harry.

     "Good night, Harry."  Cho lingered for a moment after those words were spoken, as if she expected something to happen.  Chiding herself silently, she turned away from him and walked down the corridor, taking her time, feeling crestfallen about the time spent with Harry ending for that day.

     Harry watched her as her silhouette slowly disappeared down the hall.  He knew that Filch was getting closer as he has not given up yet on his chase but Harry discovered that he was still affixed on Cho's disappearing frame.  Finally, after his vision could no longer see her, Harry briskly walked toward the Gryffindor quarters.  He had a lot of thinking to do and needed advice.  And he knew exactly who to turn to.

*****

     "Where have you been?"

     Cho froze that the statue that led to their house closed behind her.  She hoped that no one would be at the common room at this hour.  She turned towards the source and discovered it was Marietta Combs that caught her sneaking in.  "I was...at the library."  She hoped that this excuse would suffice.

     "Oh?  Were you?  I didn't see you there," Marietta stood up her seat and gathered several books from the study table.  "I thought you might have been with...Well never mind that.  So what will we be doing tomorrow at Hogsmeade?"

     "Hogsmeade? We?" Cho racked her brain and closed her eyes for a moment.  She forgot that she and several other Ravenclaw girls were supposed to spend the whole time at Hogsmeade tomorrow for Christmas shopping.  Cursing herself, she tried to think of a way to get out of it because of her date...er, meeting...with Harry tomorrow.  "Oh, you're right.  It is tomorrow. Um..."  'Dammit', she thought.  She had no choice but to cancel on Harry.  Marietta and the other girls would never let her live it down if she cancelled on them.  Especially if they found out that it was because of a certain Gryffindor seeker.

     Marietta noted Cho's hesitation and raised an eyebrow.  "You ARE going, right?"

     'I just have to owl Harry tomorrow and tell him I'm sorry,' she thought disappointedly.  Cho flashed her friend a fake smile.  "Of course.  Wouldn't miss it for the world."  She walked toward the stairs the led to their bedrooms.  "I think I'll turn in for the night now," she feigned a yawn.  "I was so spent after doing all that reading for Defense."  Well, it wasn't the exact truth but it wasn't a complete lie either.  She hoped that Marietta would let her go on that note.

     "Okay.  See you tomorrow morning then."

     Cho hurriedly ran upstairs and retreated to her Prefect quarters.  After dropping off her scrolls on her bed, she went in front of a mirror and looked at herself.  The reflection she saw confirmed her suspicions.  "No wonder Marietta asked..."

     Her cheeks were still flushed and she had that lightheaded, shy aura about her.  She had a glow on her.  Cho bit her lip.  She really was lucky that Marietta didn't ask anymore questions considering the state that she emanated.  She moved away from the mirror and proceeded to change into her nightly things, getting ready for bed.  On her way, she spied a picture frame that rested on top of her bedside table.

     Without realizing it, tears suddenly formed in her eyes.  Cho reached for it and stroked the frame gingerly.  There was a sad smile on her lips.

     "I wonder if you knew...or if you had an inkling about what I felt for him.  Or what I might be feeling now."  She sat on her bad and stared at the picture, as if the image made her remember the time they shared with each other.  It was a very short time.  "I hope you'll be happy for me Cedric.  I didn't expect to fall for anyone again this soon.  But…he's special…He makes me feel…giddy."

     Raising her right hand to her lips, she lightly touched where his lips met hers.  It was a wonderful and warm feeling.  And if Mr. Filch hadn't interrupted, she knew that her lips would have sought more.  More of him.  Closing her eyes for a moment and biting her lower lip, Cho moved away from Cedric's picture by her bedside and readied herself to bed.

*****

     "I assume that you were with Cho."

     He thought he would be able to make it to his room without having to talk to anyone.  His heartbeat was still pacing about wildly and he knew that running away from Mr. Filch wasn't the cause.  But Hermione's statement stopped him in his tracks.  "Yes…We just finished…um…practicing and planning out that project.  You?"

     Harry just realized that Hermione hasn't even looked up from the book she was diligently reading.  "Justin and I met earlier and finished up pretty early.  We'll probably meet up again tomorrow at Hogsmeade.  So I might have to separate from you and Ron for a little bit during our trip."

     "Oh okay."  Harry took a seat by the fire.  "Um…"

     "She kissed you or you kissed her or did nothing happen at all?"

     Harry's head snapped so fast toward her direction that he heard several bones crick unpleasantly.  "Ow! How'd you…I mean...What makes you think we kissed?"

     Hermione raised her head and looked at him directly.  There was a small smile on her face.  "Well, quite frankly, Harry, you had that 'glow' about you."

     "Glow? What glow? I thought only women have that?  And isn't that…that…only for after…"

     She sat back and giggled.  "So how was it?"

     "What? I…wet…It was wet."  Harry's cheeks were flushed again and he avoided her gaze as best as he could.  He kissed Cho Chang! He really did!  The realization was doing wonders for his heart's calisthenics.

     "Wet?  You're such a boy, Harry!" Hermione chided him.  "I'll have pity on you and won't ask anymore.  It's late anyway."  She closed her book and stood up, heading for the stairs leading to her Prefect quarters.  She yawned.  "I'll see you and Ron tomorrow morning.  In case you're wondering, he's already tucked in."

     "Oh okay.  Thanks 'Mione."

     "For what?"

     "For…not giving me a hard time," he smiled.

     "What are best friends for?"  She returned his smile and turned around to climb the stairs, leaving Harry by himself in the Common Room.

*****

     Harry tried to swat away at whatever was nibbling on his face.  It's still too early, he thought.  But that thing, whatever it was, wouldn't let up.  And it was nibbling on his ear.

     'Nibbling?'

     Green eyes flew open quickly at the realization and he quickly rose from his laying position.  A fowl creature briskly flew away from him and hooted angrily at its target.  Harry reached for his glasses and slipped them on.  It was an owl.

     "What are you doing here this early?"  Harry raised his left arm and the small owl perched itself on his arm.  Harry realized that it had a note attached to its leg and gingerly removed the rolled parchment.  He opened it with patience and frowned after reading the note:

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry but I have to renege on our agreement to meet for today.  I neglected to remember that I was to join several other girls from my house on a Christmas shopping venture.  I do apologize.  I know we have things to talk about.  Maybe on Sunday then?_

_Remorsefully,_

_Cho_

     Harry stared at the note for five minutes before rolling it back up.  Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked to the window nearest to his bed and spied the conditions outside.  There was a fresh blanket of snow on Hogwarts Castle grounds.  It wasn't deep, he observed.  About two or three inches.  Still, it seemed fantastically beautiful outside.  The sun shone brightly and he could hear the laughter and cheers coming from several students playing around on the grounds.

     He was determined not to let the disappointment caused by the letter to get to him.  Thinking about it more, he figured it was probably better if he didn't meet with Cho today.  He had many of things to think about.  And there's last night's kiss as well.  Turning around, he discovered that Ron was still asleep.  It was only 8 am.  

     Grinning mischievously, he walked on over to his best mate's bedside.  Talking in a casual manner, he spoke to no one in particular in the room, "Bloody hell!  It looks like Justin and Hermione are having a great time out in the snow, frolicking on and about."

     "WHAT?!?! WHERE??"  The young Weasley wizard quickly bolted up from bed.  He spied Harry next to him with a huge grin on his face.  Realization dawned on him.  "Oh bug off! Hermoine and Justin aren't outside!  Now leave me be.  I need thirty more minutes of beauty sleep."  Ron slumped back onto the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

     "I kissed Cho last night."

     For the second time that morning, Ron bolted up from his bed.  This time, he had a shocked appearance on his face.  "You snogged with Cho??? Where was this? When? How come I'm only finding out about it now?"

     "Lower your voice down, will you?  I don't fancy all of Gryffindor knowing about my tryst last night!" Harry hissed.

     It was Ron's turn to grin now.  "Details, details.  Who instigated?  How was it?  How long?  Any tong—"

     "No! It wasn't like that! Hold your trap shut for a minute and I'll tell you."

     "Alright, alright!" Ron moved to sit on the side of his bed.  Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at Harry, "So start from the beginning I guess?  How'd it happen?"

     Harry looked at his watch and took a quick peek outside the window again.  "On second thought, let's go grab breakfast first and I'll tell you about it at Hogsmeade.  Oh by the way, you are shopping for new robes to wear for the Solstice Ball, right?

     "Well I have to.  There is no way that I'd wear the same robes I had on last year.  Fred and George gave me some galleons to spend.  Dunno where they dug that much money up though."

     The famous boy wizard feigned a cough and moved away from Ron.  He picked up several things for his bath.  "Alright.  I have to buy new ones too.  It won't hurt to be dressed well even though I go stag."

     "Right, Harry.  After last night, add a couple more snogging sessions with Cho today, I very much doubt you'd go stag," Ron snickered.

     "I heard that!"

-TBC


	11. The Color Green

**Author's Note:  Well there are a few chapters left for this story.  I'm hoping to have the whole story done before Christmas but let's see how kind Time would be with me.  As always, cheers and jeers are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer:  I make no claims of ownership over JKR"s characters or storylines.  I am just borrowing a little of each ingredient for a new kind of pizza.**

Without further delay…

     "It's about time you two came down from your quarters," Hermione fumed.  "It takes you two both longer than several girls I know to get ready for an outing."

     "Don't look at me.  Lover boy here was painfully trying to unruffled his hair.  I told him he looked fine.  But now it seems he might chance on some hair sculpting spells after we're done." Ron shrugged and pointed towards Harry behind him.

     "Sod off, Ron!  I was not.  And you were the one who couldn't decide on what to wear.  Trying to impress someone, maybe?" Harry glared at him.

     Hermione rolled her eyes on both of them.  "Honestly! Just hurry up will you?  I still want to have a chance at some breakfast."

     "Look at you! All huffed up.  Aye, A—WHOA!"  Ron horribly misjudged the distance between the step he was on and the bottom step.  Upon landing after leaping off near the middle of the stair way, his right foot landed awkwardly on a step and was twisted unnaturally.  "OOOOOWW!"

     "Ron!"  Both Harry and Hermione rushed to him at the bottom of the steps.

     Hermione wasted no time in scolding him.  "You nutter!  What possessed you to do something so…so stupid! Look at you now!  Where's my wand?  Did you break something?

     "Can you sit up, Ron?"  Harry went down on a knee and offered an arm to Ron.  "Should we take him to see Madame Pomfrey?  Or do you think you can fix him up?"  He asked Hermione.

     "I'm not certain.  I'm not that skilled with bone mending spells.  And judging by the fall, I'm positive he broke something.  I think it would be better if we take him to the hospital wing."

     Ron groaned painfully as Harry and Hermione tried to help him up.  Thankfully Neville spotted them in the Common Room and helped Harry with Ron to the hospital wing.

     "Looks like you two…ow…ow…ow…have to go Hogsmeade today without me," Ron winced.  "Could you just do me a favor and buy me some stuff from Honeydukes?  And Harry, my robes…Could you-?"

     "Well if you weren't such an eager beaver this morning, you wouldn't have to ask Harry for favors," Hermione gave him a disdainful look.  "You'll be alright though, won't you?"  Harry noticed how sudden Hermione's tone softened.

     "Don't worry about a thing, Ron.  I'll get you some treats and…your robes."  Harry stood.  "You sure you'll be alright though?"

     "I won't be here for too long, so yeah.  I'll just see you both when you get back."

     Hermione stood up and moved to Harry's side.  "Well, don't do anything reckless while we're away.  And we have to get going now or McGonagall will leave us.  Justin wo-"

     "Fincher!" Ron shot up from the bed.  "Ow..ow ow...You have a date with that Hufflepuff?" he asked painfully.

     "Oh shut it, Ron.  It's not a date.  Get that though your thick head.  C'mon Harry.  I want to leave before he goes on and on about my meeting with Justin."  Hermione ushered Harry out.

     Ron just harrumphed his displeasure and crossed his arms over his chest.

*****

     "He likes you, you know," Harry said casually as he walked next to Hermione on the streets of Hogsmeade.  He turned his head slightly toward her direction.

     Hermione, however, kept silent and avoided his look.  She just tightened her coat over her and walked briskly next to Harry.

     Harry decided not to pursue the subject any further.  "So where do you want to stop by first?  Get some sweet treats or…?"

     "Let's stop by Honeydukes first.  I have a craving for something chewy and sweet at the moment," she replied.

     "All right.  Lead the way then."

     Once Harry and Hermione entered the store, It was soon apparent that they weren't the only ones who had a craving for something sweet that Saturday morning.  Hogwarts students left and right lined up the aisles full of sweets and treats.  Whether it was for a potential holiday present or just something to munch on, Honeydukes was definitely the place to get the goodies.

     "It's mighty busier this time round, isn't it?" Hermione asked as she clutched on to Harry's arm.  "Could you reach up and get that lolli up there for me, Harry?"

     Harry reached over a high shelf and grabbed several suckers for Hermione.  "No kidding.  It's almost like they haven't been here before.  It's a mad rush."

     As they traipsed down one aisle, they saw Dean and Seamus with arms full of sweet things.  "You're getting all that?" Harry asked incredulously.

     "Of course.  It's better to have a stockpile than to have none at all.  Besides, I was thinking of bringing some home with me for my friends during our break," said Dean as he reached for more cream puffs.  "Where's Ron by the way?  Buried in a heap of cho'lit frogs somewhere?"

     Hermione fumed.  "He went and sprained his ankle this morning so he had to stay at the hospital wing for a bit."

     "Oh that's too bad then.  I guess you and Harry here are shopping for him as well?"

     "The Mudblood and Potter, eh?"  Draco's voice suddenly drawled in from their backs.  Hermione and Harry turned around to face him.  "What's the matter?  Finally decided to ditch the Weasel and making your move on the Mudblood while he's away, Potter?  Still got no taste at all, have you?"

     Harry moved forward to have a go at Draco but Hermione's hold on his arm held him back.  "Forget it, Harry.  He's not worth it," she whispered.

     "What's that Mudblood?  Whispering sweet things to your boyfriend?  I wonder what Weas—"  Malfoy's retort was cut off when once again he found his lips tightly clamped on each other, making him unable to open them.

     Harry didn't have to look up to know who did it as he could hear Fred's and George's snickering noises not too far from them.

     "Quite a handy spell now, ain't it George?"  Fred put his wand away.

     Draco turned around and his eyes widened.

     "Right you are, Fred.  Now, Malfoy.  Fancy for some more of that?  I know a couple more tricks up my sleeve," George winked mischievously at the Slytherin.

     Draco tried to make a growling sound before rushing out of Honeydukes.  Harry guessed he might try to look for some prefect or professor to tell on the twins.  Harry grinned.  Telling may be a hard task for him already as it is.

     "That wasn't really necessary, you two.  But thanks anyway." Hermione gave the twins a smile.

     "It was nothing.  I'm sure Ron would have loved to have the honor to do that but well..."

     "Hermione!"

     Harry and Hermione turned around to see Justin trying desperately squeeze in between other students to get to them.

     "Thank Merlin I found you!  Listen," Justin tried to catch his breath.  "I can't make our meeting today.  I just remembered that I had to meet up with a couple other folks for some tutoring in Arithmacy.  Could we reschedule perhaps tomorrow?  Or sometime else next week?  I'm really sorry about this."

     Hermione blankly stared at him.  "All right.  Just catch me in the hallways then?"

     "Thanks Hermione! Again I'm really sorry about this."  Without another moment, Justin was as gone as hurriedly as he first caught Harry and Hermione.

     "I guess no more date then?" Harry asked as he watched Justin disappear into the crowd.

     "It wasn't a date!  Oh well.  At least that ought to make Ron happy.  Honestly, what is up with him?"  She asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

     Harry led Hermione toward the counter where they paid for their purchases.  Harry offered and took the heavier things from Hermione as they exited the store.

     "Well where to now?" she asked.

     "Ron wanted to um...well have me get some new robes for the formal.  I guess it's good you're here because you're his date.  You can help me pick out what to get for him," Harry grinned at his best friend.  "But you can't tell him that you're helping me pick it out.  I think he wanted it to be surprise for you.  Also, you can help me pick out a robe even though I'll go stag."

     Harry almost missed it but he would have sworn he saw a faint smile on her lips.  "Oh all right then.  I'll help you and Ron out."

     The Boy Who Lived pondered for a moment his decision to go with a date.  Considering what happened the night before, part of him had wanted to ask Cho if she would like to go with him.  But as it is right now, things aren't exactly clear between them.  At least not yet.

*****

     "Honestly Marietta! You aren't planning to get that much are you?"  Cho gave her friend a doubtful look once she spied the armful of treats that Marietta held.

     "Why not?  And mind you, they aren't all for myself."  Marietta reached for another sweet mood ring with great difficulty.  "How come you haven't had much shopping done at all?"

     Cho grabbed the ring that Marietta reached for and handed it to her friend.  "Here.  And I just haven't seen anything that I want that bad.  Plus, I still have some more treats left in my quarters.  I'm more interested in shopping for other types of presents."

     "Oh after this, we have to meet up with Abigail and Samantha to buy new robes for the ball.  Speaking of which, have you decided on who to go with yet?"  Marietta asked casually.

     Cho bit her lip and thought for a moment.  She knew who she would like to go with but she very much doubted that he'd ask her.  Besides, she figured that he might have asked someone else already.  But then last night...she and Harry..."No actually.  I think I might go by my—"

     "The Mudblood and Potter, eh?" Draco's voice a few feet away disrupted her train of thought.  Did he say Harry?  "What's the matter?  Finally decided to ditch the Weasel and making your move on the Mudblood while he's away, Potter?  Still got no taste at all, have you?" Cho heard Draco continue.  At this point, she (and several other people) couldn't help but turn to the source and listen in on the conversation.  About fifteen feet away stood Harry with Hermione holding onto his arm.  Cho went up on her tiptoes to get a better view and spied Hermione whispering something to Harry which seemed to calm him slightly. "What's that Mudblood?  Whispering sweet things to your boyfriend?  I wonder what Weas--"  A few moments later, the Weasley twins showed and soon had Draco running out with his hands once again clutched over his mouth.

     "Served that git right," Cho heard someone next to her mutter.  "Can't seem to leave Muggles alone, can he?"

     She heard another student, a Gryffindor sixth year, saying something about Harry and Hermione looking good together and that Harry has got good taste.

     "I guess Rita Seeker was right about those two after all," Marietta commented.  "C'mon Cho.  I'm done looking around and just need to pay up front."

     The raven-haired girl finally realized that she had been staring too long at Harry and Hermione's figures moving out of the store.  She nodded slightly at Marietta and followed her friend to a counter, the image of Hermione clutching on to Harry's arm burned in her mind.  The image bothered her tremendously and she had this weird feeling at the pit of her stomach.  She and Harry shared a kiss last night and she was certain that it was anything but a platonic kiss.  Yet today, Malfoy had gone and pointed out that Harry and Hermione were together.  And he referred to Harry as Hermione's boyfriend.

     "Cho?  Did you find something that you wanted?" Marietta, who was already by the exit, called out to her.

     Cho hurriedly caught up to her friend and exited to the cold weather outside.  "Sorry about that.  Got caught up in a thought."

     "Well we're running a bit late.  Sam, I forgot, said that she and Abigail were gonna be there early."

     "All right, all right.  Who are you going with anyway?" Cho asked nonchalantly.  The majority of her thoughts were still focused toward a green-eyed wizard.

     "Cameron Hennessey.  He's from Hufflepuff," said Marietta with a small gleam on her face.  "He asked me two nights ago."

     "Oh good for you then."

     Tightening her cloak more about her, Cho shivered slightly at the chilly temperatures of early December.  She followed Marietta to Reilly's Formal Robes hardly noticing the pining looks from several wizards who were trying to garner enough courage to ask her to the ball.

     "Marietta! Cho! Finally you're both here!" Samantha called to them.  She had an armful of various designs of formal robes.  Cho guessed that her blonde witch friend would spend at least an hour trying all the robes out.  "Look at all these wonderful robes!  I can't decide on which to wear.  Oh and they have a fabulous special today for Hogwarts students!  Twenty percent off the price!"

     "Don't mind her.  She's on a high right now.  Somewhere up above the skies."  Abigail appeared behind Samantha holding two robes in her arms.  "You should have seen how much her eyes bulged after we stepped in."

     "Well pardon me!  I was just so excited.  How can you not be?" Sam said in response to Abigail.  "Oh Cho! You need to see this wonderful royal purple robe!"

     Cho flashed Sam a forced smile.  "I hope you're not planning to get all of those robes, Sam.  The ball is only for one night."  In her mind, she wondered what robe Harry will be wearing to the ball.  With Hermione as his date.

     Sam made a face at Cho and turned to Marietta.  "Come Marietta! I want to show you this robe that will look fantastic on you!"  She took Marietta's hand and they both soon disappeared in an aisle near the back of the store.

     Abigail just shook her head on her disappearing friends before moving next to Cho.  "Okay.  Spill.  You seem awfully distracted right now.  Sam could have dressed you up in an awfully pink robe and I''m sure you still would have thought you looked great in it."

     Tucking a loose tendril of black hair behind her left ear, Cho wandered her eyes against a wall that had several expensive robes hanging on display.  "I don't know what you're talking about.  I'm just overwhelmed by the robes just as Sam."

     "Harry's in here too you know," Abigail casually mentioned.  "And that girl…Hermione…came in along with him."

     "He's what?"  Cho asked too quickly.  She knew that Abigail caught her red handed.

     "I believe they're looking to purchase robes for the ball as well.  They're on Aisle 6 if you're interested."

     Cho touched the sleeve of one forest green robe and looked it over.  "Why would I be interested?  It's not like he's my date to the ball or anything."  The color of the robes reminded her of his intense emerald eyes.  The same eyes that bore into her the night before when they shared that kiss.

     "Suit yourself," Abigail shrugged.  "That robe will look great on you.  Why not try it on?"

     "I don't know.  Green?  Doesn't it remind you of Slytherin?"

     Abigail examined the robe more closely and shook her head.  "Not really.  This is a much darker forest green.  It will do well to complement you, I think."

     Cho took the robe from where it hung and held it in front of her.  "I think I'll tr—"

     "Cho!  It's great to see you here," a male voice called from behind them.  Cho and Abigail turned around to see Sean Wright and two other boys made their way towards them.  Cho couldn't help it but she slightly cringed at having to see Sean again.

     "Hi Abigail," Sean gave her friend a smile then turned towards her again, "I'm in a bit of a rush so I'll make this quick.  I know that well you haven't got a date yet for the ball and I'm in the same predicament.  I was wondering if you would like to go with me."  Sean ran his right hand through his sunshine blonde hair   "You don't have to give me an answer now since this is a bit sudden.  Just let me know once you've decided."

     Cho felt Abigail tug light on her cloak but she ignored it.  She faintly returned Sean's smile.  "Thanks for asking Sean.  I haven't decided yet if I'll go to be honest.  But I'll let you know."

     "Great!  Well I'm off now.  I have to meet up with some other folks.  I hope to hear from you soon."  After giving her one more, seemingly flawless smile, Sean turned and hurriedly followed after his friends who exited the store a little earlier than he.

     Abigail opened her mouth but Cho cut her off.  "Not a word, Abigail."  At this, Abigail shrugged.  "I'm going to try this robe on.  I'll be right back."

     Abigail only nodded and just busied herself with looking at more robes while she waited on her friend.

     The nearest dressing rooms were extremely crowded so Cho had no choice but to opt for the ones near the back of the store.  After searching for several minutes in the surprisingly massive store, she finally saw a crowd-free dressing room.  As she was about to enter a stall to try on her robe, a very familiar voice caught her attention.

     "I don't know.  Do you really think it suits me?"

     Cho stopped and moved toward the direction of his voice.  Around a corner by the dressing room where the viewing mirrors were located, she spied the wizard who had hardly left her mind in the last 24 hours.  He had put on a midnight blue robe and was trying to decide whether or not it suited him.  If anyone asked her opinion, the robe suited him perfectly she thought.  He looked hands—

     "You look great, Harry.  Quit fussing."  The second voice caught her attention as well.  Cho moved several feet closer as she couldn't help but listening in more on the conversation.

     "Really?  I thought you said I looked great in the dark red robe."  Harry turned slowly to view himself again in the mirror.

     Hermione moved closer to Harry and placed her hands on his collar, fixing it for him.  Cho didn't fail to notice the small distance between the two Gryffindors.  And it unnerved her to no end that Hermione was that close to him.

     "Right well this was before you put on this robe and I say that this definitely looks better on you."

      "All right.  If you say so then.  After all, you would probably be stuck with me for the whole night at the ball," said Harry as he stood still while Hermione adjusted his collar.

     So he is going to the ball with her.  A slight pang of hurt tugged at Cho's heart.  After last night, she had hoped that maybe…that maybe…

     But watching them right now, so comfortable with each other, Cho couldn't help but feel jealous.  Last night, she was that close with Harry but now he was like that with someone else.  A girl that she had always thought was only his best friend.

     Quietly Cho backed away from the painful scene before her.  She paced quickly to the front of the store and found Abigail.  Quickly she handed her the green robe she was holding and headed for the exit.  "Hold on to that for me.  I'll be right back."

     Cho stepped out in the chilly air once again and looked around.  Squinting her seeker eyes, she saw among the busy crowd the man she was looking for.

     She hastened towards his direction.  Cho Chang had an answer to give Sean Wright.

- TBC


End file.
